Extra Ordinary Days
by irish d' salmon luver
Summary: CHAPPIE 13 IZ UP! It's a final chap... What will happen to Hinata and Neji if they're sent to the general school? Things wouldn't be ordinary! And what's the end from their adventure? NejiHina fic.R&R, please...
1. A Mission

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **DUH! Not really my first fanfic… tough it's the first fic I publish… Juz to warn you all, it's NejiHina fic, so close your eyes if you don't like this pairing. And I also say sorry if my English is bad… I'm not an expert at English, ya know…

**Disclaimer:** wish I had that so-damn-cool Naruto… Kishimoto-sensei, please lend your Naruto to me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Mission

"Neji-niisan, Father is calling you. He'll be waiting in his office. He said that you have to meet him as soon as possible. Maybe you're be sending to an important mission."

Neji stopped. He was just in the middle of training when suddenly Hanabi came to see him and said that. _What the hell is that Old Man wanted from me? _But he just said thanks to Hanabi and walk to his uncle's office.

Several minutes later, Neji has face the head of Hyuuga clan. Inside his room, Hinata already sat down in front of her father. Neji bow his head, "Hinata-sama". Hinata just lift her head and murmur hello with redden face. He sits down next to her and bows to Hiashi.

"Uncle, did you call me?" Hiashi turn his head to greet his nephew. "Ah, Neji, so you've arrive. Well, I just straight to the point. I'll send both of you into very important mission for the sake of Hyuuga clan."

Pause.

Another pause.

"Err- Father?" Hinata's soft voice breaks the silence. "Um- what exactly is this 'very-important-mission' you talk about?"

"Oh, yeah, right…"

Pause again.

_Shit, it's just waste my time!_ Neji looks out of patience now. He just wanted to snap out of it when suddenly Hinata spoke again, "Father, is there something bothering you? It's seems that… you're anxious".

Hiashi just give his daughter a glance before replied, "Nah… it's nothing. By the way, before I explain you about your new mission, I have to ask both of you: are you ready, to take the risk, even in the worst circumstances?"

Confused with that question, both Hinata and Neji just look at each other. Their face are both confused and panicked. Is the mission really dangerous, which their have to bet their own life? Hiashi keep continue, "Hinata, you know that you're the heiress of this clan" Hinata nodded "But did you ever known that it's not much enough to take lead of this clan just with some special jutsu and strong bloodline?" even she didn't quite understand, she still nodded. Neji just can't get it. Why suddenly Hiashi said something like that?

"Since you're understand, I will talk further. It's necessary that you have connections with some well-known people in Fire Country. So…" he stopped for a second. Hinata look at his serious face and the cold sweat dropped from her face, "So…?"

"You have to make a relationship with those people. So I decided to send you to a school in the capital of Fire Country". Hinata's eyes went wide. _He gonna send me to general school? What the hell is he thinking about! "… _And since you're the heiress of the clan, we should keep eyes on your safety. And Neji …" Hiashi turns his head to Neji. _I've got a REALLY bad feeling;_ Neji can feel a sweat drops on his face.

"You're job is to guard Hinata in school. In other words, you've been sending into the school, too". His eyes went wider than Hinata's. His mouth opened, but no sounds came out. After a moment of silence, Neji shout out. "WHAT? You mean I have to leave behind my job as Jounin, is it? You're freak! It's all because your stupid mission, so I have to abandon it! Damn you- UGH!"

The next second like hell for Neji. He screaming, stands on his knees, hand touching his now bare forehead. Hinata shocked. She can see the seal clearly, she can see what did the seal can harm someone like that. There's no such a pain like this shit. "I'm sorry Uncle! I'm misbehaving myself!". Finally he can feel the pain become fader and Neji fall to the ground.

"Neji-niisan! Father, you shouldn't do that to him! It's too cruel!" Hinata rushes to Neji as she catches his body and placing him on her laps.

"It's all because he's pathetic. It's his responsibility, his fate, to guard you from any harm, yet he denied it" Hinata bowed her head to see her cousin's face. His face's so pale, even paler than Hinata when she scared. Hiashi watches his daughter take care of Neji. "Hinata," she raises her head "You should understand your position. You're weak, but you're intelligent. You're not made it good in physical mission. I hardly choose this mission for you so you can complete it perfectly. And about Neji," the eyes laying on Neji "He's good at physical, and he's genius. That's why I choose him to be your bodyguard. I'm sure he will take care of you, even if it's cost his life". Hinata blushes. "N-no, I know it… he hates me. He doesn't want to throw away his life just for weak people like me"

"It's wrong, Hinata-sama"

Hinata squeak a little. Neji has awake since Hiashi talk about him. And he just remembers the moment when Hisashi, his father, still lived. He had promised to his dad that he'd always protect Hinata.

_How can I forget that?_

"Hinata-sama," he swift his head to face Hinata "I apologize of my rude behavior before. Then, I should be your bodyguard in this mission. I will keep you far away from any danger" Hinata's faces redden as she hears his word. "But Neji-niisan, you don't have to do that! I can do this mission for myself" "Well yeah, but NO. I have responsibility of your safety. So Uncle,"

"When you will send us to that school?" Hiashi give them a REALLY small smile before he answer, "You'll be leaving tomorrow. Spend your time to package."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: what do ya think of my first chapter? Kinda boring huh? What do ya think will happen in Hinata and Neji's mission? Could they accomplish it? We'll see it. Anyway, please review!


	2. Preparing To Leave!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the review! Here we go the second chapter! Stop this non-sense talk, just reading:p

**Disclaimer:** wish I had that so-damn-cool Naruto… Kishimoto-sensei, please lend your Naruto to me…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Preparing to Leave! 

Hinata almost finish her package. There're so many things she has been thinking; Her father already told her that they would be in the school for half a year. And they would live in school's dormitory. It means she can't see Naruto for half a year!

_Oh God, You know, sometimes You're kinda cruel to me, _she left out a heavy breath, trying to make all of those things come out from her mind. It's not the problem now. The real problem is how she can make a good relationship with new people. Well, since her become a Chuunin in 14 (which mean a year ago), she had known a bit more people, but no ones became really close to her. _Kiba-kun and Shino-kun… well, they're my teammates. If I were not made a friend with them, I wouldn't be a Chuunin right know._ But… Oh yeah! There's one more person who became closer to her since the Chuunin exam. Why don't she realize it from the very first time? And Hinata was so proud when they finally made it friends. He's the cold-damn-arrogant-bastard who almost killed her in the Chuunin preliminary. To think that the man is her friend now make Hinata feel more confidence to face tomorrow, and she went to bed without burden.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In other place, a boy lay on his bed. Neji has finished his package a couple of hour ago, and now he's been thinking about tomorrow. _Damn that Hiashi… if I didn't obey all the things he said, he would always used that freaking jutsu!_ He puts his hand to his bare forehead, remember the pain he got before. When he cursing the damn seal and Old Hiashi, he just remembered about tomorrow.

_Damn! What should I bring for tomorrow? Books, stationeries, notes… Where the fuck I can get all of it?_

Neji decides to borrow all of it from Hinata tomorrow morning. And what about the uniform? Shall they wear their casual clothes? Thinking about uniform… Neji had seen various styles of girl's uniforms at boy's magazine that Lee (with effort) asked Neji to read together. And all of it has mini skirt! How could he let Hinata wear such embarrassing clothes?

Neji known very well that himself has grown into an overprotective cousin to Hinata since his lost to Naruto at Chuunin exam. He realized that he had knock out Hinata, made her bleeding like that… so, to show his redeem, he tried to protect Hinata from any harm. But sometimes Hinata misunderstood about his behavior. She always thought that Neji is mad at her. How he can protect Hinata if the one he should protect not want to be around him? With a heavy sighed, Neji lie on his bed, trying to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji opened up his eyes when he heard somebody knock on his door. And he spontaneously wakes from his bed when he heard Hinata's voice. "Neji-niisan, wake up. We'll leave at 9". Hinata wait a little longer, but she doesn't hear any sound from inside his room. _Where is he? Did he wake up earlier?_ Slowly, Hinata opened the door. "Niisan? Had you wake- OH! SORRY!" Neji just get dressed when suddenly Hinata coming to his room. Hinata blushed to see half-naked Neji in front of her, only wear boxer. "So- sorry… I thought you're still sleeping…" Neji, beyond his expressionless look, he really embarrassed! _If I know that it would happen, I should wear better boxer! _

"Hmph… It's all right. I'll finish soon." Hinata, still blushing, made her way to walk away from his room. "Oh, okay. I'll be waiting at dining room, then." She just takes two steps when suddenly Neji grabs her wrist and pulls her closer to him. "Wait, Hinata-sama. I have something important to ask." Looking at his serious face and his still-half-naked-body, Hinata feels tense again. "W- what is it, then?" "No, I just wonder if you… would lend me your stationary and etc. I don't have any of them." After a moment of pause, Hinata's smiles in relief. "O- of course… I'll give it to you before we leaving,"

"So, you're leaving then?"

Hanabi look at her sister and cousin. She had already known that they would be send into general school at the capital of Fire Country. She thought it would be really funny to see them at uniform or watching them seriously study about things that unnecessary for they ninja's life. _I bet it will be more interesting than the story from my shoujo manga, he he…_

"Yes, we'll be leaving at 9," Hinata said while she took her breakfast, Neji followed her. "How long?" "Um… Father said it'd be half a year…" Hanabi smirked at her. "It'll be a long time enough for you and Neji-niisan to 'have fun' and 'enjoy', right?" Hinata blushes, and she throw the bread knife to Hanabi, which she can catch easily. "Don't say such thing like that, Hanabi." Hanabi grimaced, "Aaw… why you have to blushes like that, nee-chan? By the way, it's perfect time for you to get some boys, get your first kiss and first xxx without Father to know, right Niisan?" Neji, who just swallow his food, burst it all out. Both Hinata and Hanabi stand in surprise. Especially for Hanabi, she never knows that her words can turn Neji like that.

Neji reaches his glass and drink into it. After he gains his calmness again, he said to the girls, "Sorry for my action before. I just… get choke." He looks at Hanabi, "And about your words before, Hanabi-sama. I think it wouldn't happen as you wish." Hanabi doesn't believe! Did Neji just challenge her? "And what makes you think it wouldn't happen, huh!" Neji give her small smile, "That's because I'll always beside her, I'll never let suspicious person get closer to her. I'll always protect her from any harm," Hinata can feel the heat move up to her cheeks. "Um, Neji-niisan… you don't have to take Hanabi's words seriously. Besides… you can't always look upon me." Neji glare at her, "And why I can't?" Hinata smile to him, "Because we'll be in different class, right? I'll be in first grade and you'll be in second grade,"

"That's okay, I'll be watching you when lunch break and over school." "Well… but you can't always be my side when school's over. I'll be in girl's dorm, and you'll be in boy's dorm. See? There's no need to always watching over me, Niisan". Neji keep his static look despite he feel broke down. "Yeah, maybe you're right, Hinata-sama. I'm sorry for being so overprotective to you." Hanabi look at both of them, and she grinned when an idea pop into her head.

"Hey- How about if Neji-niisan lowering his rank so he can be in the same class as nee-chan and disguise as a girl? If Neji-niisan is lucky enough, maybe they'll put you in the same room"

Neji and Hinata said in synchronize, "NO WAY!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: aaaah... finally I finished this story! I got stuck when I wrote this one... anyway, please review!


	3. The Unpleasant Goodbye and Quiet Journey

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **um… first thing I wanna say is: I'm stuck again! But I'd put my best effort to wrote this story… BTW I tried to fix my grammar too… ;p Well, since my manor language isn't English and I was never ever took some English course, I don't know if it was goin' better

**Disclaimer:** wish I had that so-damn-cool Naruto… Kishimoto-sensei, please lend your Naruto to me…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 03: The Unpleasant Goodbye and Quiet Journey**

"Bye Hanabi-chan, we've gotta go now," Hinata waved her hand to her younger sister and walk towards to the cart. Hiashi had prepared the transportation for them; he actually wanted them to go there as soon as possible. Hinata just cursed why his father act like such in hurry, so does Neji.

With the-biggest-smirk-she-ever-had Hanabi waved back and shouted to Hinata, "Well, take care for both of you! I'll be waiting for two of you to come back, or maybe it'll be THREE of you when you back to this house!" But her smirk's gone when Hanabi noticed that Hinata had thrown one of her really sharp pencil to her. Lucky she managed to catch it in time before it landing perfectly in her forehead. Hanabi glared at her older sister who stuck her tongue to her. "How did she get that pencil? Damn, freak nee-chan," Hanabi mumbled and she just wanted to rub her forehead when suddenly another sharp pencil was on the way to her forehead (again). And with Fortuna Goddess blessing, she (once again) safe from the pencil attack.

"Never talk like that to your older sister, okay Hanabi-chan?" Hinata said with an odd smile expression in her face. Hanabi can felt chill in her back when she saw her smile. She know it; if Hinata smile like that, it only mean to obeyed all the thing she said or else, something REALLY BAD would happen.

"So, do you understand how to behave more kindly to someone older than you, Hanabi-chan?" Forcing a smile, Hanabi replied, "Uh-huh, neechan… I FULLY understand," _How did she heard what I'm saying?_ Hinata smiled again, now with her usual smile, "Good girl. Take care while I'm not home, okay? Bye Hanabi-chan"

Hanabi kept her face calm and waved her hand to her sister until she went to the cart and then the cart start its journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi sighed with full of relief. She just passed a danger today. _Never mess with bad-mood-Hinata,_ she thought. _Anyway, since her gone, I had to take control of her room! Maybe I could find some neechan's 'secret items',_ she thought again but now with ear-to-ear grinned in her face on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From inside the cart, Neji watched all what was going on with Hinata and Hanabi. He found himself amused with Hinata's act; how Hinata-who-always-known-as-a-weak could throw all of those pencils to the Hanabi. He meant its Hinata and Hanabi! Despite Hinata a Chuunin now, it was supposed to be Hanabi who beat Hinata down, not the opposite!

"She has changed now… well, it's SCARRY though how time can change people," he smiled when he saw Hinata walked to the cart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Along the journey, they weren't talked too much. Well, Neji was a cool guy who barely spoke and Hinata was too shy to begun a conversation. So they killing the time with read a book or just wandered and looked through the scenery.

Hinata just wandered about the day they would begin they school when she FINALLY realized that Neji starring at her. When their gaze met, Hinata blushed and tried to avert her eyes from his.

"It- it's something on m-my face, Niisan?" her soft voice broke the tension between them. Neji, embarrassed that Hinata caught him watched her face, deciding to pretend that he didn't know anything.

"No, Hinata-sama. I just worried that you look pale. Maybe you felt sick?"

_Great. What a LAME excuse! Nice try, Neji!_ He cursed himself.

In other hand, Hinata surprised that Neji looked after her, even worrying her, can do nothing but let her jaws dropped. The look of her face was really funny, it made Neji smirked- no, SMILED at her! Although it was just a small smile, but it still affected to make Hinata blushed deeper.

_It's my first time seeing him smiling like that,_ she thought in her mind. _His face looked softer if he smiled like that way… I wish he could smile often, _thinking about that just made Hinata's face became like tomatoes fresh from the garden.

And they kept in silent for the rest of journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: there you go the third chap! And for the next chapter, Neji and Hinata finally arrive at their new school! Just waiting… right? Review plz!


	4. Weirdo Principal!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **he he… sorry for the last chapter… I know it was short, but I'd tell ya, I'm STUCK! The effect of holiday… :P BTW, thanks again for all the review. I tried my best to write this story and fixing the grammar! Though I don't know if I'd done better… And attention! There is an OC here! I presented to you: Mattie, the Principal!

**Disclaimer:** wish I had that so-damn-cool Naruto… Kishimoto-sensei, please lend your Naruto to me…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 04: Weirdo Principal! 

"We're arrive,"

The coachman opened the cart's door. Hinata woke up; she was slept along the rest of the journey. She yawned, and after 5 seconds she back to reality. Hinata looked around her, and she found out that Neji already went out. She went out too, facing the huge two three-story buildings that she thought as her new school and the dorm.

The school had painted in white and creamy. And the dorm, a plain looking building, was located behind the school. Hinata and Neji were standing in front of the huge gate. It looks like the school wasn't allowed students who came late, no matter what the reason.

"So, this is our new school, eh? It looks not so bad," Neji murmured like he was talking to himself. Hinata looked at him, and stared back at the building. She could felt the hesitation inside begun to boiling again inside her heart.

_No, I've told myself that I'll make this out. I just have to make friendship with those people in this school, and then after 6 month I can go back to my home, back to my old friend, and especially, back to Naruto, _Hinata taught to herself.

"Hinata-sama, Neji-san, your packages had already been picked up from the cart," the coachman said to them. "And this is-" he lifted a letter from his pocket "A message from Hiashi-dono. He said that both of you should read this letter after we arrived at the school. Well then, I shall go back to the Konohagakure. Good luck, ne? Ja!"

After saying that, the coachman walked back to the cart and set off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata took the letter from the coachman. She felt a little doubt about this. She looked at Neji, which returning her with a hurry-up-and-look-at-the-letter-immediately icy glare. Hinata took the letter from its envelope and then read what was written in it:

_To Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji,_

_If you've received this letter, you probably have arrived in school. I just want to make you remember of your duty. To Hinata, keep a nice pace on your relationship. As your father, I want to tell you that you have-and must- knows that you've grown into a good-looking woman_- - "Wow, I never heard Father compliment about how I look…" Hinata blushed- -_ Somehow, ordinary students could be more frightening than the 3 legendary Sannin or Akatsuki or Kyuubi when they've been filled by lust_- - "Hmm, if they really stronger than those Sannin or Akatsuki or Kyuubi, I want to fight with those lust-slave boys" "Neji-niisan!"- -_ You must beware of this growing-up-and-hormone-and-puberty-things in your age. Never fell in boy's trap. And to Neji, please keep Hinata's safety. How weak she was-or she IS- she still the Heiress of Hyuuga clan. If something happen to her, you'll get a punishment_- - "D- don't you think Father was a bit… harsh?" "Well, that damn old man was playing with Fate again"--

_About the school, both of you shouldn't worry. The Principal of that school is my old friend. He was a kind person, although he's a bit odd. He really loved to flirts with good-looking people. Just keep your eyes on him when you talked with him_- - "Geez, every acquaintances of that old man always weirdo" "Neji-niisan! That's so rude!" "Whatever… (mumble mumble)"- -

_This is the end of my letter. I hope you to spend the time wisely. Don't do any useless things. Remember, you're in the middle of mission._

_Sincerity, _- -"He ever known about sincerity? That's terrific!" Neji grunted. "Niisan!"- -

_Head of Hyuuga Clan _

_Hyuuga Hiashi _

_Note: if those boys keep getting to Hinata, both of you can say that you're betrothed or you like each other or you're a lover. Whatever you said, just keep those filthy boys away from Hinata._

Hinata can felt her cheek blushed and Neji felt his stomach grumbling. He remembered that he had passed the lunchtime in the journey. No wonder his stomach felt like its want to explode. But why his cheek felt warm too?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji were inside the Principal's Room. They were facing the Principal. Sweats dropped in their face. Like Hiashi said in his letter, this man is ODD! WEIRDO! Hinata dared to bet that this man more than 50's. But his appearance… he was tall and thin, with long-curly tied hair. He wore a filthy-looked-yukata and robe with… 20 inches geta (Japanese's traditional sandals) and the worst, a HEART-SHAPE-WITH -STARRY-AND-PINK-COLORED-FRAMED-BLACKGLASSES! And when Hinata looked at his face, she SWORE she can she his eyes TWINKLE when he scrutiny themwith a DROOL in his mouth. _What a pervert… and he also talked in slang language like young people- how old did he think he is?_

"Hi- so you're people from Hyuuga? I'm Miwa Mataki, but you can call me Mattie. I'm your Principal, and as you know, Hiashin old pal" he gave them a wide smile. More sweats dropped in Hinata and Neji's face. _Mattie? What kind of nickname… and what did he said before? Hiashin… he didn't meant Hiashi, right? Mattie… Hiashin… _

"Well, I welcome you all in my school, Harishou High School! There's something you have to know about the school's rules. First, for Hinata-chin."

Neji's brows twitched. _Hinata-chin? Hinata-**CHIN**? How dare this filthy man called her with such an unbecoming suffix? Just to imagine him called Hinata–chan already made me want to throw up, and he called her Hinata-**CHIN**? I have to do something with this jerk!_

Just before Neji wanted to give him Hakke Rokujuu Yon Shou, Hinata held his arm. She looked at him with pale face, noticing the chakra flow from his body with killer intent. He look back to her, gave her a let-me-kill-him-NOW-or-you'll-regret look at his face. Hinata shook her head gently, a small smile in her mouth. She moved her mouth, whispering these words with so much calmness in her voice:

'Don't do it. We still have a mission. At least, you can do it after all of our business is done. After that, you can do ALL what you want'

Neji realized something. Hinata didn't change a little bit. She changed TOO MUCH.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Principal kept talking without noticing that his life almost gone. Humming, he spoke to the two Hyuuga in front of him.

"Well, Hinata-chin doesn't have problem. She can start the school tomorrow in class 1-A and you'll meet the Dorm Officer later, and she will show the dorm and your room. And for Neji-kun (Neji sighed in relief that the principal didn't add such a weirdo suffix), you'll be in class 2-B and you also meet your Dorm Officer later after we talked. But you got one problem, Neji-kun."

_Uh-oh. This is a bad omen, _Neji though. "Yes sir? What is it?"

Mattie watched his handsome face. And he looked so seriously when he saw Neji's long and beautiful hair.

"Your hair, boy. We didn't allow the boys kept his hair long. Despite your hair is beautiful, shimmer, glowing, silky, well-kept, and has a perfect raven-color and scent (he said it with twinkle in his eyes and drool in his mouth and red face, made the two Hyuuga jerked), with regret I'd tell you that you have to cut your hair."

Before Hinata could react, Neji already in front of Mattie with some loose hairfell on his eyes and shadow in his handsome face. And then he blurted,

"**CUT MY HAIR YOU SAID? ME? A HYUUGA NEJI WHO ALWAYS HAD PRIDE OF HIS HAIR? HIS BEAUTIFUL, SHIMMER, GLOWING, SILKY, WELL-KEPT AND HAS A PERFECT RAVEN-COLOR AND SCENT? NO! NEVER AND EVER AND FOREVER!" **

Both Hinata and Mattie froze in shocked. Especially Hinata who'd NEVER heard her cousin bragging bout his hair. Neji stepped forward. Mattie sworn that he saw fire in his white eyes and despite he wasn't a ninja, he can felt the chakra flowing over and over from his body. Mattie tried his best to keep his voice calm, but when he spoke, it was heard like squeak.

"W- what do you want? D- do you want to threaten me? Don't you know that you'll face trouble if you attacked your Principal? I won't forgive you although you're Hiashin's nephew. And I can made you and Hinata-chin out from this school, right here, right now!"

Neji's anger shrunk. No matter how much he hated this man, he won't forgive himself if Hinata was being pulled to his problem. _No, I can't let this happen. What will that Old Man said if he knows that I ruined the mission? That'll be a very fucking trouble, not just for me, but also Hinata-sama,_ Neji's mind twisted.

_But my hair… Oh for the sake of God and Jesus Christ and Hail Mary and all the Angels and Saints and Holy Spirits, please mark this: **MY HAIR**! Maybe… maybe I should use 'that' technique… though it'll humiliate me, but… I guess it's the best way out for now._

Neji faced the Principal. A determination reflected in his pale white eyes. Hinata stood in fear about what will happen next. And the Principal himself was ready to face the Heaven.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chin has similar meaning like –chan, but in closer way. Usually they were best friends who use this suffix.

A/N: Aiyaa… what do you think of Mattie? Tell me if you like him or not. If you like him, I'll try to write more bout him, but if you didn't like him… Well, I guess the next time he show up will be when Hinata and Neji finishing their mission. And for Hiashi, I made him not too kind, but not too evil. He's so unpredictable! By the way, review pliz!


	5. Our New Home Sweet Home

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Whee! Of course Neji would never ever cut his hair… but what he did to Mattie-- I don't think I would tell ya now. We'll see. Thanks again for the review and this is my new chappy… more OC!

**Disclaimer:** Neji belongs to me. My wish. But he belongs to Hinata

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 05: Our New Home Sweet Home **

"Hello there! You must be Hyuuga Hinata-chan, right? I'm Kamiya Kamina, the girl's dorm officer! I'm 3rd grade student and I'm in class 3-C. By the way, you can call me just Mina. Nice to meet you!"

"H- hai, Mina-senpai… N-nice to meet you t-too…"

"Nah, you can call me just Mina! Without senpai! I like that way better"

"Um, o-okay… Mina-san…"

"-San doesn't suit me very well, but whatever… It's okay if Hinata-chan's the one who say it. You're soooooo cute! Like porcelain doll!"

"T-thank you…" she can felt her face redden.

Hinata took a look of this Mina chick. She had pretty oval face, wavy-blonde-haired, tall, slim girl-_or_ woman- with nice curve on her body but… tiny breast. She had outgoing personality and from her words before, Hinata bet that Mina-san loved cute things.

"Well then, let see… your room is number 10, its in first floor. As you can see, the first grade students are all in first floor, the second grade students on second floor, sand so on. It resembled like the school. Just for you to know, some senpai didn't like their junior around them, so it would be wise for you to not step into second and third floor"

Hinata winced as she heard about the senior's behavior. It's the last thing she wants to face at school. "T-thank you. I'll keep that in my m-mind"

"Hinata-chan, are you always stuttering like that?"

"W-well… not really… Usually when I met someone for the first time. I-I used to be a shy girl before… B-but it's going to be better"

"Uh-hum. Never mind. You look cute though you're stutter like that" Hinata blushed. It was first time someone said she cute with her stammering. Is she for _real_?

"Say Hinata-chan, I saw you with a boy in Principal's room. Is he your brother? You have same eyes, so I bet you're siblings?"

"N-no, he's my cousin. People sometimes mistake us as siblings, but he's my cousin. Why?"

"Nothing, just curious. How he made Mattie give him permission to keep his hair long? No one had ever success before". Hinata can felt the sweat drops in her face.

"W-well, uh… I-I'm sure you don't w-wanna know…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name?"

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first"

-Sighs-

"Did you just realize with who do you talking?"

"…"

-Another sighs-

"Oi, are you deaf or what?"

"…"

-Heavy sighs-

"Okay, okay, I give up! I can't act harsh to my junior… Well, you want my name right?"

"No I don't. You're the one who want my name"

One- no, THREE veins popped in the boy's forehead.

"Damn… you look more difficult to handle than your look…"

"Are we going to spend the night in here or not? Finish it quickly"

More veins popped out, made his cute face look scary. His brunette hair almost burned with anger. _**You**'re the one who make it more complicated, you damn freak with white eyes!_

"Well then, let finish it quickly. I'm Kamio Maito, boy's dorm officer, and I'm in class 3-A. I already said my name, my occupation, and my class. Now **CAN YOU TELL ME YOUR FUCKING NAME, OCCUPATION, AND CLASS**?"

"Name Hyuuga Neji. Occupation student. Class 2-B" answered Neji with blank expression and bored tone.

"Humph… well Neji, you room is number 24, second floor, near stairs. I warned you: try not to step in third floor, if you don't want to get problem"

"Tell me why I can't and why I must obey you?"

**"BECAUSE IF YOU DO, THE THIRD GRADE STUDENTS WILL BEAT YOU INTO A PULP AND YES, YOU MUST OBEY ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR SENIOR, GOD DAMN IT!"**

"… You don't have to scream at me, Maito, and you swear in the name of God? Sure you're not high-tension?"

"!" _Now he called me without –senpai or –san or at least –kun! Who does he think he is?_

Maito shut his eyes, tried to calm his breath. How he praised the Lord to gave him such a big heart. _But this white-eyed-jerk really made me pissed out!_

They walked into Neji's room. Maito, despite his anger before, felt really curious about this new student. He fixed his glasses for the twenty-second times while looking at Neji's face. Neji, impatience, halted his step and facing Maito.

"Is there something in my face or you just want to pissed me out?"

"Nah, it just… it's my first time I met a ninja like you. I know it from your forehead protector. Say, Neji, is the cute girl who came with you a ninja too? Because she was wore a forehead protector too in her neck. If so, she must be great! Just imagine, a cute and fragile looking girl like that became a ninja in such a young age, she must be something!"

Maito thought that he was in the middle of storm for the next second he looked back to Neji. He saw his hair swept into everywhere, darkness came to his background, and then thunderclouds appeared with lightning struck into everywhere and burnt everything its touch (and it also burnt Maito's brunette hair). And he swore that he also heard thunder roared (made the windows broke into pieces) and saw a lightning-with-dragon-shape came from one of the thunderclouds.

_What the fuck? Is he a shaman of weather or what? And that lightning-dragon… _

**"If… I… hear… you… talk… about… Hinata-sama… like… that… again… I… swear… that… is… the… last… time… you… see… the… day… again!"**

"O… okay, I promise… now, you have to calm down, please?" _Damn you want to burn the dorm into ashes, huh? _

Slowly but sure, the darkness disappeared, along with the thunderclouds and the lightning and the thunder and last but not least, the dragon-shape-lightning. His hair fell back, and his expression became calm again. Neji looked around him. He saw that the floor, the wall and the ceiling were burnt, as the pieces of windows were in everywhere.

"What was just happened?" he asked with super-duper-calmed-tone in his voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Mina were just on the way to Hinata's room when they saw the windows from boy's dorm broke into pieces and lighting struck in everywhere. They also heard thunder roared and, for the most unbelievable sign, they just saw a dragon-shape-lightning came from the now breaking window.

"What the hell is just happening in boy's dorm?" Mina asked with frown in her forehead "It looks like they were storm in there"

Hinata just stood in her place with pale face. Once she'd saw signs like that, and it wasn't pleasant. AT ALL. And she knew whom responsible for it.

"Neji-niisan… do that again and I bet Father will kill you if he know about this…" She murmured. _How much Hyuuga will pay for all this mess? Damn my overprotective cousin... _she grimaced as she thought about Hiashi's reaction when he received the bills.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: Ha ha (sarcastic tone)… I know it was suck… kinda short, wasn't it? And Neji's a bit OOC… I just don't know what I have to write. Anyway, please review…


	6. Special Chapter! Solving The Mystery!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Neji is Madman!My, my… 'Nother story to go! I don't really know what I've to write, so I just want to solving the mystery about what Neji did to Mattie… Let just say that these like my present for my own Birthday! Yes, this July 12th is my birthday! Hurray for me! Xp

**Disclaimer: **I'm not really wanted Naruto. I just wanted Neji, but poorly I don't own him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 06: Solving The Mystery!**

"Hinata-chan, this is your room"

The girls finally arrived at Hinata's room (after being confused and curious about what they'd saw before at boy's dorm). Mina opened the door, letting Hinata to enter first. Hinata took a glance on her room. The room wasn't too big; it painted in white and had one single bed and one study-desk included a chair. And all her stuffs were already in her room, placed neatly beside her bed. Mina came inside too, and she sat in her chair.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I'm still curious about your cousin. How did he get the permission from Mattie to keep his hair long? You better tell me, or else I won't left your room"

Hinata gulped. She didn't want to reveal her cousin's action; it would make him lost his pride, not to mention that she could lose her life too. But when she looked at her determination, it looks like she just same as Naruto: stubborn.

"W-well, I will tell Mina-san if you can keep it as a s-secret, coz if N-Neji-niisan know he w-will k-kill me f-for s-sure"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**>Flashback**

Neji faced the Principal. A determination reflected in his pale white eyes. Hinata stood in fear about what will happen next. And the principal himself was ready to face the Heaven.

"N-N-N-N-Neji-n-n-n-n-nissan… I-I d-d-don't think i-it n-n-necessary t-to…"

"I beg your pardon, Hinata-sama, but please let me settle this problem. And, I beg you to close your eyes too"

Hesitated, but she closed her eyes. 'Thumph' she heard like someone sat at the principal's desk. She tried to peek a little, but Neji warned her.

"No peeking. Or else you'll regret"

Although she was grunted, Hinata kept close her eyes. She tried to focus her hearing. And she could hear whispering, sighing, someone held his breath, and GASPING? And MOANING?

_What the hell is just going on!_ Hinata screamed in her mind. Slowly, she activated her bloodline limit while her eyes kept shut. She tried to use less chakra than usual so her cousin didn't realize that she used Byakugan. Oh yeah, for the last 3 years Hinata always trained herself to become stronger, and she focused at how she used her Byakugan at the most efficient way (less chakra and less vein around her eyes, so her enemy didn't realize that she already activated her bloodline limit). And now all of her hard work would pay, coz Neji didn't realized (or too busy to realized) that his younger cousin peeking him.

For her shocked, she saw Neji sat at the principal's desk, with his body leaned to Mattie. Holding her breath, Hinata tried to decipher their conversation:

"…Mattie, actually I don't want to say this, but you got me no other choice"

"Well… are you want to begging me to keep your hair long? Sorry boy, it's the school's rule. Although you tempting me or bribe me I always say NO"

Hinata swore she could see a vein popped in the back of Neji's head.

"-Sigh- Okay, I will tell you why I kept my hair long. But you better listen well, because I don't want Hinata-sama heard about this"

_To bad for you, Neji-niisan, I will know as well,_ Hinata thought as she swallow her saliva to calm her nervousness.

"I… actually, I'm a… girl"

Both Mattie and Hinata choked (but Hinata tried her best not to make any sound).

"My true name is Hyuuga Nemi. You know, as a Branch Member, it's my destiny to become the heiress's protector. But as a girl, I always underestimated by the enemies. Hinata-sama and I always got caught in battle because the enemies thought we're nothing but girls. My uncle decided to train me harder so I could become stronger. When he thought that I decent to became the heiress's protector once again, he declared me as Hyuuga Neji, a boy who protected Hinata-sama. Since then we caught in the battle less than before"

"But that didn't explain why I shall give you permission to keep your hair long" Mattie pouted, though there was a glint of passion in his eyes. _So she was a girl… I know that she was a girl! See, although she got a muscular body, but she got a beautiful face and hair… none of boys would have such a silky hair like that!_

"Well… it was… It was because… my beloved mother…"

"What happened to your mother?" Mattie asked with a hint of interest in his voice. Neji bowed his head down, looking so desperate.

"She died not long after my announcement because of her sickness. Before she passed away, she told me this: 'Neji, I know that even now you're a boy, deep inside your heart you still a girl. As your mother, I plead you to keep your hair long. It would be a memento from me and signs that you're a genuine girl'. She said that as she rubbed her long hair. So I've decide to kept my hair long like her last wish, and to remembering her" Neji finished his statement.

He looked up to see that Mattie stared at him with stream of tears from his sparkling eyes. Neji TRIED his best (emphasis at word 'tried') not to look disgust as Mattie sniffle and rubbing his tears with the back of his hand. He jerked a little when Mattie, with the same hand he used to rubbed his tears, holding his hand and gave him a warm smile (which made Neji jerked more) and spoke,

"You get my permission to keep your hair long! Why don't you say that for the first place? If I know that you did that for your mother, I'll give you the permission without any doubt!"

"Err… I… don't want Hinata-sama know about this… but thanks for the permission…"

"You're welcome, kids, you're welcome! Oh how beautiful a dedication of daughter to her beloved mother… Thank You God for allowed me to be the witness of this wonderful moment… (Blah blah blah)"

"Sicko…" Neji muttered between his teeth. But he felt relief that he didn't need to cut his precious hair. He turned back his body to look at Hinata, only to found that his cousin kneeling in floor, arms wrapped around her stomach, and her body was trembling (she already deactivated her Byakugan). Actually, Hinata just tried her beast not to explode her laugh because all what her cousin's said, but Neji thought that she maybe got sick or something like that.

"Hinata-sama, what happen to you!" He ran toward Hinata and placed his hand on her back for support, while the other hand placed on her forehead, searching for any signs of fever. He could feel her body tremble, and it made him worrier because Hinata didn't say any single word.

"Hinata-sama, are you okay? What was happened to you while I taking to Mattie?"

Hinata took a deep breath. And finally, though her body still trembled, she can spoke, at least.

"I-I'm okay, Neji-niisan… It just… My stomach was hurt so bad, I-I guesses I got my p-period," she said. Neji, as a human-lie-detector, looked disbelief, but he didn't do anything except help her to stand on her foot again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She gave him a warm smile (not like the one Mattie had, so it wasn't made Neji jerked) and holding his hand (the one which didn't get held by Mattie's filthy hand), tried to assure him that she was fine.

"Pretty sure. Don't worry about me. What about you? Did you get the permission?" she asked him, trying her best to not laugh. But unfortunately to Hinata, Neji still could see a glint of excitement in her eyes. Frowned, he asked her back:

"You didn't peeking, right, Hinata-sama?"

"No, I didn't"

"Even with Byakugan?"

"… Nooooo… You should've noticed me if I used my Byakugan, didn't you?" she frowned.

Neji stared directly into her eyes. It was like what she said wasn't true, but it wasn't false either. He knew that Hinata used her Byakugan, but it was true that he didn't feel any chakra or anything from her, so he couldn't blame her for peeking him.

"Hello? Earth called for Neji-niisan? Are you still here?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Neji's face. Neji snapped back to real world, and he smirked seeing his cousin's childish act.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"You didn't answer my question before. So, did you get the permission?" she asked with her innocent look in her face, like she wanted to assure him that she didn't know nothing with what he did before. Neji, defeated by that innocent-and-puppy-dog-eyes, tried to erase all his suspicion from Hinata.

"Yes, I did, Hinata-sama"

She smiled to him. "Well, it means that we don't have to lose your hair. I also don't want you to cut your hair… I guess you look more handsome in long hair" she blushed as she said those words.

Neji can felt the heat move up to his cheek, but being Neji, the stoic-and-cold-hearted-man, he tried to kept his face as stoic as usual.

"Thank you for your compliment, Hinata-sama. Well, shall we go to our dorm and left the weirdo man alone?" Neji said as he pointing Mattie who now kneeled in one leg with arms clapped and rose, and he said something like praise the Lord or thanks for let him live to see the beautiful moment or what… The Hyuugas sworn that they saw a light showered on him with sparkle and little angels, played its harps flying around him.

But before they could reach the door, a boy and a girl already entered the room, and soon joined watching the weirdo act of their Principal with the Hyuugas.

**>End Of The Flashback**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO THAT WHAT HE DID TO GET THE PERMISSION! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT A COOL BOY LIKE THAT WOULD DO SUCH A THING JUST TO KEEP HIS HAIR LONG! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"M-Mina-san… you laugh to l-loud…"

"But- but- he had to say that he was a GIRL! A G-I-R-L? That just too… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata watched her senpai laugh like idiot. "I know I shouldn't tell her… poor Neji-niisan…" she sighed.

"Hahaha… aaaaah… So that's why Mattie act like that when Maito-kun and I arrived to his room? He just praised the Lord to let him become the witness of a dedication from a child to his mother? That old man sure a melancholic"

She rose from chair and walked into the door. She turned back to faced Hinata; a big grin plastered her beautiful face.

"Well, I'll be back to my room. And you don't have to worry; I won't say anything to the other people. You can keep my word"

"C-can you give me any p-prove?" Hinata still hesitated, since she didn't really know Mina too well. Mina looked at her, and then smiled.

"If you ever heard this news spread in school, you can tell to all the students that Kamiya Kamina is a pedophile. So, ta-ta! I hope you enjoying live in here!"

Waving her hand, she walked into the dorm's corridor to the third floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Neji, can I ask you something? I promise I won't ask about your cousin" (yes, Maito already know that Hinata is Neji's cousin, not sibling)

"What?" Neji rolled his eyes, his face look bored.

"How can you keep your hair long? Nobody ever success to get the permission before"

Silent.

Dead silent.

And the same thing (the one in chapter 5 when Neji gone mad, I'm too lazy to write it again :p) was happened again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: AAAAAH! DON'T FLAME ME! I know it suck, but I wanted to write Neji who so desperate to keep his hair long… So like it? Not like it? Anyway it's my birthday, I beg you: pleeeeease review! It's more than enough than any present… so pleeeezzee REVIEW!


	7. Accident In The Morning

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **Hi hi! I come back! Damn, school starts again! I hate school! School sucks! Unfortunately for me, but this is my destiny (damn I sounds like Neji…). Poor me… I don't wanna talk anymore so let this story started!

Thanks a lot to Asakihe of your proofreading! It really helps me a lot!

**Disclaimer:** If I ever go to the Japan, I already stole Naruto from Kishimoto-sensei!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Chapter 07: Accident In The Morning **

It was the first morning of Hinata's life in her new school. She yawned lazily and stretched her limbs. She eyed her uniform, which had been hung before she went to sleep last night. It was a blue sky-colored sailor uniform, with a red ribbon as tie. It was a cute uniform, despite the fact that it was a bit… to short. It only reached to about her mid-thigh. She was sure that once Neji saw her in this uniform he'd blind the eyes of the school's entire male population.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom (A/N: did I forgot to mention that each room has its own bathroom?) and freshened up. She changed into her uniform and was planning on wrapping a dark blue bandana around her head when she spotted her headband protector on her desk. Her thoughts went to Neji.

_How should he hide his curse seal? _She wondered_ it looks like we can't wear our headband protector freely like we did in Konoha._ She drowned in her thought as she held her bandana. An idea plopped into her mind, and she shoved the bandana into the pocket of her skirt.

_Now, where was his room?_ She asked herself as she walked out of the girl's dorm and made her way to the boy's. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji had just finished his morning routine (well, for him, it consisted of combing his beautiful, silky, shimmering, etc… long hair; and once he did started, he could do it for an hour) when he heard sounds- and it came from exactly where he was. _Who on earth dares to sneak into my room this early! _He angrily thought to himself He seriously hoped it wasn't that Maito guy. He reached for his towel, wrapped it around his waist and grabbed a kunai from the cabinet. He cautiously looked to his room, but found nothing- except for Hinata who was sitting on his bed, face reddening when she realized she was caught. Neji frowned. _What the heck is she doing in my room? And why is she blushing?_

"I- I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something…" her soft and angelic voice broke the silence between them. Her face was redder than tomato, and it was obvious that she was truly nervous. Neji's frown grew deeper. _What the hell making her nervous like that?_ He subconsciously placed his hand on his hips, and finally realized what made her blushed like crazy. Well, he was half naked! Of course she was blushed like that!

And it was true, as Hinata thought to herself_, first I saw him in his boxers. And now I see him half naked? God, do you really want to give me a heart attack at such a young age? _Her gaze lingered on Neji's body._ Just look at his body… his muscular biceps and that six-pack… wait, what am I thinking? Hell no, he's my cousin!_

"No, you aren't." Neji replied, "Do you need anything from me, Hinata-sama?" As he spoke, he walked towards his wardrobe and took his uniform. It was a high-necked navy uniform with a pair of navy pants. Hinata just sat in awe when she looked up at his uniform. It would fit him perfectly; she just knew it.

"N-nothing. I just wanted to give you this…" she took the bandana from the pocket and handed it to Neji. His eyes widened slightly, and he looked from Hinata to the bandana on her hand. This was repeated several times, back and forth and back and so on… Hinata chuckled at his reaction. Well, it was RARE that you'll ever see him confused like this, right?

"… And would you mind telling me what to do with… this…?" he said as he took the bandana from her and held it up to his face to examine it. Hinata couldn't help but smile; he looked like a child that had seen a bandana for the first time. It was so cute!

_Wait… did I just think he's cute? Oh Lord, he's my cousin for God's sake! … Well, never mind. He truly is cute, there's nothing wrong with me thinking that, right?_

"W-well, I thought that we weren't allowed to use our forehead protector freely like we did in Konohagakure… I thought it would be a problem for you to hide your curse seal… so I lending you my bandana to cover it…" She blushed again. _Damn, why am I always blushing whenever I'm near him?_

Neji stared at her with an unbelievable expression. _Does she care about me?_

"Well… um, I-- thank you" his cheek showed a tint pink.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. Was it just her imagination, or was he in loss for words? The Hyuuga Neji, loss for words? The Hyuuga Prodigy? To her? A girl he nearly killed about three years ago? And that tint pink on his face… Noooooo, please don't say that he just blushed! That has got to be a… what was that word? … Aha, a MIRACLE!

_Oh well,_ She thought as she realized that the tint of pink had already faded from his face, replaced by the confused look again in just a blink.

"By the way Hinata-sama, how did you get to my room _and_ how did you _know_ that it was my room?"

**Uh-oh.**

"Err… well, why do you think I was born as a ninja and a Hyuuga? Okay, I'll tell you. Since girls are not allowed enter the boy's dorm, I just climbed the wall! You know what its like, gathering chakra to your feet and climbing the wall…"

"I **KNOW** how to climb the wall," he told her and raised his hand to her face, which silenced her. "Okay, so you _climbed_ the wall and got into my room. I get it. Then would mind explaining how you found out that it was my room? You only said that you were born as a ninja and a Hyuuga…" Realization drowned in. "…Wait a second…"

**1,**

"You…"

**2,**

"Used…"

**3,**

"Byakugan…?"

**Ding-dong! You hit the Jackpot!**

"Uh… well, how else do you think I could've done it? It was the most efficient way to search your room" Hinata tried her best to smile, but it only came out as a nervous grin. Neji's face was completely cold of emotions as he stared at her blankly, though it only made her more nervous. She had expected that he would be shocked and get angry, or scream like a madman perhaps, that she had used her Byakugan for such improper things, but hey- it was Neji! What else you could expect?

"Did you…" Hinata _almost_ jumped when Neji started to speak "… see the _other_ boy's room?" Hinata's reply was merely a squeak, but Neji heard her clearly "Y-yeah… why…?"

"I the one who asked. Why you did you need to see another room?"

"U-um… that's because I- I can't find out where your room is with one look, so I- well… had to seek from room to room"

There was an awkward silence.

"Tell me…" Hinata DID jump when she heard his sharp and venomous voice, "What have you… seen…?"

Hinata felt herself gulp saliva with questionable force down her throat. She brought her hand to her face and made a little gesture.

"Just a liiiiiiitle bit…"

**ATTENTION!**

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you: **Hyuuga Neji**, the stoic and expressionless Hyuuga Prodigy, **BLUSHING**. **Very, very truly BLUSHING**, but don't get the wrong idea; that wasn't because he just noticed how _short_ Hinata's skirt (well that could be one of the reason ;p). NOOO, of course not … Let me explain this:

He blushed not because he was embarrassed, but because he was angry. **VERY** angry. Why? Because Hyuuga Hinata, _his_ shy-and-timid-and-stuttering-and-innocent-and-dearest cousin **DARED** to **peek** into the boy's dorm, when all the activities had begun, with her and _his_ precious bloodline limit, just to look for where his room was!

"WHY, FOR THE DAMN SAKE, DID YOU HAVE TO PEEKING INTO BOY'S DORM, HUH! AND YOU WERE PEEKING INTO MY ROOM TOO!"

"Oh please forgive me Neji-niisan! I- I know that what I did is a bit ridiculous-" she was cut by another outburst from Neji.

"**BIT**? A **B-I-T**? YOU CALL PEEKING AT BOYS WHEN THEY DRESSED OR SHOWERED IS A **BIT** RIDICULOUS?"

"Well, not all the boys were getting dressed or showering when I peeked at them- OOPES…"

Hinata covered her mouth in embarrassment, cursing her fatal mistaken words. She knew that she would get into **REALLY **big trouble because of her dumbness. Not to mention that she'd already faced **HELL** itself when she realized the dark aura surrounding Neji. She had to move fast if she wanted to go home **A-L-I-V-E**…

"Neji-niisan, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything! It just an accident! I swear to you, my eyes are still virgin! Nothing lost! Believe me! Pleaseeee!"

Well… She had lied. Her eyes were now tainted. Especially when she had peeked at Neji when he was inside the bathroom. She had watched him as he showered (which made her jaw drop in awe) to when he started combing his hair. Nothing was missed. She had seen everything-except for one private part. It wasn't missed, actually, but she _had_ to _force_ herself to look away; unless she wanted Neji to find her _unconscious_ and drowning in her own nosebleed.

It broke her heart that she had to lie to him, though there was no other choice to get trough this. Slowly, Neji's dark aura faded away. His breathing was proper again, and he looked way calmer than before.

"I forgive you _now_, Hinata-sama. But promise me you won't do that again. You got it?"

"Very clear. At last I know where's your room, so I won't have to peek into another room again" she gave him the brightest and the cutest and the most heartwarming smile to him, which affected him easily but not forever. He managed to smile back briefly. Hinata caught it and blushed a little. Neji frowned and asked her "What is it Hinata-sama? Why are you blushing like that?"

"N-nothing… Um Neji-niisan, I have a request for you. First, please don't call me Hinata-sama; just Hinata or maybe Hina is fine. It's a general school; don't treat me like some heiress or shinobi. And second, you have to smile more. You look more handsome when you smile like that, even thought it just a small and brief smile"

Neji felt his heart flush with joy. Now he can call her just Hinata, without the –Sama. Maybe he would try to call her Hina-chan sometimes. Who knows, maybe she'll smile like this or just blushed like she always does.

"If so, I also have a favor for you. Would you please call me just Neji? Without –Niisan?"

Heat rose to her cheek as she just imagined how it would be like to call him with Neji-san. Or Neji-_kun_. Or even Neji-_senpai_! _Oh no, I just thought like a fan girl. Get a hold of yourself, Hinata!_ She shook her head, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"U-um… So, Neji… _kun_, would you mind walking with me to school?" she asked as she smiled nicely and offered her hand to him.

Neji was about to take her hand when he remembered something. He looked at her with apology.

"Well, I don't mind, but please wait just a minute. I have to change first. You don't want me to go to school in just towel, right?"

'Actually, I don't mind you wrapped in only a towel- no!' She was almost thought that! Gee, what a pervert! Luckily, she was a shy and composed girl, so only on rare conditions would she speak her mind, unlike Sakura or Ino. She wouldn't embarrass herself.

"U-Um. I'll be waiting here. Please take your time. There's still a lot of time before the first bell, right?"

He gave her one of his famous smirk, except that this one was much… kinder. Warmer. Hinata blushed deeper (if possible) than before. How she saw his beautiful face in that beautiful smirk (not smile!) could make the butterflies in her stomach fly. Her eyes trailed his form until he disappeared into the bathroom. In less that a minute, he came out in his complete uniform, along with bandana that she had given him before. She gawked in awe to see her cousin standing in front of her, look so elegant and masculine. _How his uniform fitted him so perfectly…_ she thought as her jaws dropped. She quickly shook her head and stood up when he approached her.

"Shall we go now, Neji-kun?" she smiled, once again offering her hand to him.

"Aa. Let's go now, Hinata" he smirked back and gently took her hand within his.

They strode away from the dorms and silently walked together to their new school, hand in hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:** I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I knew that I was late, but I couldn't help it! My uncle was borrowing the modem so I can't post my story! Hu hu hu… I was crying out loud…

REVIEW PLIZ!


	8. Scool's Bell Rang!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon luver**

**Author's Note: **HIII! BACK AGAIN! Huff, all my schoolwork and the exam are shits! Fuck holy crap shit! Why all my teachers had to be the killer one? All of them were such pain in the ass! OOPS… better watch my language… ;p

Thanks to all my reviewers! I really love you all!

And thanks to whee XD for your proofreading! Really, it was helped me a LOT!

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, I don't own them, yada, yada, and yada…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 08: School's Bell Rang!**

Everybody stared at the two figures that walked towards the school's gate. Some were curious, some gawked in awe, and others whispered to their friends. Neji noticed that some boys were staring at his cousin, and he didn't like it at all. He pulled Hinata closer to his side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Hinata squeaked at his sudden movement and couldn't do anything but blush madly. Finally she managed to ask Neji about it.

"Um, N-Neji… kun, why did you pull me like that?"

"Hn?"

"A-and your hand…"

"Hn? You don't like it?" he put on a sad look. Hinata grinned.

"N-not really… but why all of sudden?"

"Look at the boys." He whispered into her ear, "They eyeing you like predator. I just want to protect you from any harm." His hot breath tickled her sensitive area, sending shivers down of her body.

Now her face was redder than tomato. Not only because of his husky (and sexy!) voice, but the proximity between them made her more nervous.

And his face was so close… she could see his smooth yet pale skin, his long eyelashes, even a small wrinkle under his large white eyes, all very clearly. Hinata had never seen Neji at such a close distance before. He looked tamer than he usually looked.

Actually, he WAS tamer. Stared at his hand, which was holding her shoulder possessively, he just realized that he NEVER had the guts to touch her since the last battle between them. Not in such intimate way. He looked down at her. Her face was red (as usual); she was blinking rapidly, her hands clasped together nervously. Her hair swayed into his face. He could smell the aroma. It was honey and lavender. He merely blushed as Hinata looked up to face him; their faces only inches apart.

"I-is there something on m-my face, N-Neji-kun?" She must have realized that he scrutinized her.

"No"

"… Oh"

Once again, they walked in silent. When they already arrived, Neji broke the proximity between them. He leaned away, but continued holding her hand. Hinata waited for him to say something, but as time went on and he was still quiet, she decided to talk first. Just when she was about opened her mouth, Neji cut in.

"Please be careful. If you have any problem with students, just tell me. I promise I'll take care of all of them"

"N-Neji-kun, you worry too m-much. I can take care of myself, I p-promise"

"Hinata. I'm your protector. I shall protect you from any harm"

"B-but…"

"No excuse. Just tell me if you're in trouble and I'll kick their ass"

"N-Neji-kun, t-that's harsh!"

"Hn. Whatever. Just… take care, okay?"

Neji smiled at her. It was a brief smile, yet it was sincere and calming. He left her in front of the school's gate, and she was still stunned. It was uncanny for her to saw Neji smile like that, yet she happy for his change. Nah, changing wasn't the right word. UPGRADING was the correct one.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N: **should I end the story here? I felt kinda tired… maybe it should end here. See you guys! Review please!

…

He he… just kidding! Well, let's continue the story!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Hinata startled when she heard the bell, announcing the first hour lesson. She stood in front of the door where her teacher was. She was a zestless looking woman about her 20's, and her square glasses made her look frailer and tired. Her straight red hair looked uncombed, and she was clad in something old-fashioned. You could tell that she was a boring person in a mere flicker from the corner of your eye.

"Excuse me…" even her voice sounded boring.

"Y-yes?"

"What was your name?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata"

"Okay… Now Hyuuga, you go inside the classroom. I'll be there soon."

"Y-yes, Sensei"  
End of conversation. Silently, Hinata walked inside the classroom. The teacher followed into the class. The class was VERY noisy, and it seemed they would not quiet down even when the teacher was in the room. Though the bored expression on the teacher's face didn't change at all. Hinata found a seat at the back of the class, near a window. Soon after she took the seat, the teacher stood in front of the class, ready to greeted her students.

"Good morning everybody" She greeted. No one seemed to care about her, though. They were still shouting, laughing, talking; making every noise human beings could make. The teacher waited a while before she greeted them again.

"Good morning everybody"

The class was still in chaos. It looked like the teacher herself already lost her patience. A small vein popped on her head.

"I SAID GOOD MORNING GODDAMMIT! ARE YOU #&ING DEAF! WHY YOU ARE SO $!" (I would like to decipher her words, but it wouldn't proper for a teacher to say those words )

The class became totally silent. Every student eyed the teacher; all of them had shocked expression on they face, especially Hinata. She couldn't believe that she was the same teacher whom had just talked to her.

When the teacher spoke again, everybody startled. But she just used the same boring tone as she did before; it was unbelievable that the harsh and vulgar words came from the same mouth.

"Everybody quiet? Good. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sasami Kirine-sensei. I'll be your History teacher and this is also my homeroom. Nice to work with you kids"

'But we think it won't nice to work with you' thought every student.

The shocked expression now replace by worried expression.

"Well, I'll call you one by one. I would like to remember all of your face to match with your name. Just say 'Yes' or 'Here' every time I call your name. Asahi Juna?"

Sasami-sensei called the students one by one in alphabetical order. Hinata just stared outside the window, daydreaming about this morning. How Neji held her, how he pledged to always protect her… she almost failed to hear her name being called by Sasami-sensei.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"O-oh, y-yes…"

"You seemed to be spacing out. Were you daydreaming?"

Now every body laughed at her. She blushed, realizing that she WAS spacing out.

"W-well… maybe y-yes…"

Sasami-sensei shook her head as she checked the name list.

"It's not good if you're already daydreaming in the morning. I hope you can concentrate more, Hyuuga"

"A-alright…"

Hinata hid her face in her palms. It was only the first day, first hour lesson, and she already embarrassed herself? She was too occupied by her thoughts to see a hand reach up and shake her shoulders lightly. She looked up to face a boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes that similar to Naruto's. Not only his hair, but his face was also similar to him, except that he looked calmer and quieter than Naruto's.

Her face reddened when she noticed that his hand still on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale" he asked her. Even his voice resembled Naruto. Hinata would've thought that he was a Shadow Clone if he had those scratches on his face.

"Y-yes, I'm a-alright. I always l-look pale, you know? So d-don't worry me"

He eyed her awhile before he spoke again.

"Are you sure? You stuttering like that… Don't say you always stutter…"

Hinata blushed deeper; it felt like someone caught her doing something wrong.

"Actually, y-yes… I-I always stutter like t-this, especially when I meet someone n-new…"

He smiled at her. His smile wasn't like Naruto; Naruto looked cheerful and almost dumb when he smiled. This boy looked wise and clever.

She held in a breath when he almost withdrew his hand; but he'd placed it onto hers instead.

"It's okay. I know that you just need to adapt to new environment. I can tell that you're not from this capital city, right? Where do you come from?"

"…K-Konohagakure…"

The boy murmured something incomprehensible. It sounded like 'I see…' or something like that. Next second, the boy faced her again, hand still on hers.

"Don't worry. If you need help or something, just tell me, and I will help you as much as I can. Don't be too reluctant to ask for my help, or feel shy around me, okay?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata could see from the corner of her eyes that some female students eyed her and the boy with a glint of jealousy. She pulled her hand from his grip, and replied him with a weak yet sweet smile.

"T-thank you so m-much, um-"

"Juna. It's Asahi Juna"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N** (the real one now ;p) okay, I SERIOUSLY thought I would end the story here. Don't worry, I'll continue soon. Just don't forget to review, 'kay?


	9. No TouchyTouch, Please!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon lover**

**Author's Note: **Hello guys! MUACH! I love you all so much! Thanks for the review! Sorry for the late update too. I just passed that damn exam, back from my "School's Journey", and that was (crazy) writer's block…

Guess what? I still don't know what is the genre of my story… coz this chap was less humor, more romance. And maybe for the next chap it'll be a bit adventure. I don't know… Well, that's my bad habit. I wasn't plotting the story properly. Just see, where my mood bring this story…

Btw, this chapter was proofread by Whee XD. I love you so much, Whee XD! Ha100x...

**Disclaimer:** Never own Naruto. Even for just once (sobs)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 09: No Touchy-Touch, Please! **

It was school break. Every student went out from the classroom to the cafeteria, but in class 1A, it was different situation. Well, some girls were out too, but most of the boys were still in the class. They were surrounding someone, and I guess you know whom I mean…

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Err…"

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, you dumb ass!"

"Err…"

"Hey, why your eyes are white? You're not blind, aren't you?"

"Umm…"

"Forget about her eyes! At last she's cute!"

"Uh…"

"What about boyfriend? Do you have any?"

"Well…"

"Can you all shut up? See, Hinata-san look so uncomfortable"

All eyes turned to the speaker - Asahi Juna. He stood behind Hinata, hands on his hips. All of the boys looked at him, pouting.

"Who do you think you are? Are you her boyfriend? Humph, I can't see you being one of them." a beefcake boy with spiked orange hair asked him. _He looks just like a gangster in school uniform,_ Hinata thought.

Juna just smiled at his harsh statement. He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder (again, if you read previous chapter ). Hinata was even more terrified now. She didn't know why, but this Asahi boy made her somewhat uneasy. And now, she wasn't only surrounded by some predator boys- there was also a pervert, whose hand never seems to stop touching her shoulder.

Life seemed to be mocking her today.

"Hinata, aren't you going to lunch?" A deep, calm male voice broke the tension between the people. Hinata sighed in full relief. She really regarded her cousin to stop the boys' bickering.

"A-actually, I just want to g-go. W-would you like to j-join me, N-Neji-kun?"

Neji's eyes narrowed at her. Then he glared at the boys. They looked nervous; surely Neji's death glare affected them all. Well, all except for one person.

Juna just glared back at him. It was like a staring contest. They just stood there, glaring for each other non-stop for about 10 minutes, without a blink! Hinata was in panic; she almost thought that Neji was unconscious while standing with his eyes open. Finally, Juna gave up; he blinked first. Of course, no one could ever beat Neji in staring contest!

"Okay, I give up," Juna said, shutting his eyes, "I have to moisturize them after opening them for ten minutes non-stop, you know?" Neji kept his eyes opened. This one of his secret- he could open his eyes for 1 hour strait without blinking! Not to mention that he had broken his record not a long time ago. His eyes were open one hour, one minute, and one second. He'd checked from his stopwatch.

"By the way, who are you? It seems that you know Hinata-san. Wait, you have the same eyes as her. Are you her brother? If I'm not mistaken, your name is Neji, right?" Juna asked. Neji just frowned at his "politeness". _How could Hinata get messed around with all these boys?_ _Especially this boy, _Neji thought,_ I don't know why, but I don't like him._

"It's that any of your business? I came here to pick up Hinata, not to talk with you girl predator"

"N-Neji-kun, d-don't talk to them l-like that! It's not g-good!"

"But Hinata, they surrounded you like a predator. I know that they were trying to hit on you. I've been watching from the very beginning"

_So why didn't you save me from this predator then?_ Hinata pouted.

"W-well, just s-settle this already and l-let's just have a lunch, okay? Come on, Neji-kun"

With that, Hinata dragged Neji out of the classroom –since when had she become so strong to drag him? - and they went to the cafeteria. Juna just watched the couple with an unreadable expression on his face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Who is he?"

Neji and Hinata were at the cafeteria. It was a big one, with lots of table and a couple of chair. The two sat at a corner, hidden by a big potted plant. Both Hyuugas had always loved to be accompanied with silence, and that was the one place where they could find comfort in that silence.

"He who?" Hinata's mouth opened halfway in chewing her bread.

"The boy with blonde hair. He looked so much like Naruto, it almost scared me."

"Oh, he's Asahi Juna. What about him?"

"Nothing. I just don't like him. He looks… manipulating"

"Well if you said that… I don't really like him either. He seems like to t-touch me…"

"HE **WHAT**!" Neji slammed his fist onto the table, which made it crack a bit. Luckily- no, FORTUNATELY Neji didn't have the superhuman strength as the pink-haired kunoichi had (you know who I mean… didn't mean to bashing her…). If so, not only the table became mere pieces of wood, but the floor would also crack and lead to a black hole to Hell…

Hinata was a bit frightened. She had predicted that Neji would've gone mad if he found out that someone -especially a stranger- dared to touch his precious cousin, but she'd predicted that he'd react like this. All the eyes in the room were looking at the furious boy now.

"Tell me Hinata, what did he do to you? I'll rip his head off once we meet again, for fucking sure!"

"H-hold on, Neji-kun… t-that's a c-criminality, you know?"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! NO ONE EVER IS SAVE AFTER HE TOUCH MY LOVELY COUSIN WITH HIS FILTHY HANDS!"

"B-but Neji- -" Hinata froze. Just what had he said before…?

Hinata became speechless as Neji's words sank into her brain. Did Neji just say… his LOVELY cousin? **LOVELY**? In a mere second Hinata's face was all red. She looked down, tried to hide her tomato-colored face.

But as she left her eyes drift away, she saw that blood was trickling from Neji's sore fist. It must've hurt when he slammed his fist onto the table.

Hinata, with the instinct as a medic Nin, quickly grabbed his sore hand into hers and examined it. _No need to use chakra,_ she thought. It wasn't a deep cut, but it needed to be sterilized.

On the other hand, Neji was very surprised when Hinata took his hand. He could feel a warm sensation as she placed his hand into her own. He could feel her delicate skin and her petite fingers as she stroke his hand gently, and it made him stiffen. Hinata glanced at him; worried that he felt hurt when she touched his sore hand. She turned her gaze away from him just one second too late to see the tint pink rose on Neji's cheek.

"Well, I've get to take you to the doctor. You need to sterilize your wound. Come on," she said as she took his hand and dragged him to the hospital. Neji on the other hand, was drowning in his thought.

_What was I felt before?_

_It just… I felt my body tingled when she touched my hand with her own._

_Am I…_

Suddenly Neji jerked away from her gentle grip as realization hit him. Hinata halted at his sudden movement.

Please… 

He shut his eyes.

Please don't say… 

"Neji-kun, are you alright? Does the wound hurt?" Hinata asked him with a worried faced.

Just please don't say… 

Neji opened his eyes slowly, revealing the same pale-milky eyes as Hinata's.

That I'm… 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," he said, as he passed her, not looking back as he strode away from her. Hinata quickly towed behind him despite that fact she had a slight feeling that Neji was hiding something from her.

_I'm fall in love with her._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Well, it's nothing serious with his wound. Just make sure he changes the bandages twice a day after bath, okay?" The doctor said. He was a tall and slender young man with shoulder-length wavy golden hair that was neatly tied in high ponytail. Hinata's first thought when she saw him was: that he was _pretty_. A typical school's bishounen doctor with glasses and a long white coat like in an anime or manga… Hinata glanced at his nametag. 'Suzuki Nao', it read. Even his name sounded like a woman's name.

"T-thank you very much f-for your h-help, Suzuki-sensei…" she said as she bowed at him. He just waved his hand; a friendly smile plastered his pretty face, revealing his white teeth (but not blinding as Gai's teeth) and he took off his glasses.

"My pleasure. I don't mind to helping you, for it's my job to help someone sick or hurt like him…" he said, pointing behind him to the form of Neji who was sat on the bed, his hands now properly bandaged. Hinata left out a soft chuckle while Neji pouted. He hadn't said anything since they'd walked to the hospital, and Hinata was beginning to worry that he was mad at her. _May I gripped his hand too hard,_ she thought.

"W-well, if you p-permitted us, w-we might just go back to our c-class… T-thanks again for y-your help, Suzuki-sensei" Hinata bowed once again, then she and Neji walked out.

"Wait a second, if you don't mind, Hinata" Suzuki-sensei called as they began walking down the hall. He beckoned her to go inside again. Hinata looked to Neji as if she asked him for his permission whether she should go inside or not. Neji just said, "I'll be waiting here".

Hinata stepped inside the room. Suzuki-sensei told her to close the door, so she did. He beckoned her to sit on bed, while he sat on his chair. He already put his glasses on his desk, revealing his clear aqua eyes. He eyed her with an interested look. It just made Hinata uneasy.

_Why does everyone seem like to eyeing me? Is there something interesting to look at_? Hinata frowned. Suzuki must be realized her uneasiness as he smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I won't eat you or anything. It just… is these eyes of yours real? You know, as a doctor, I'm rather curious to know that there are people with eyes like yours, yet are not blind. Would you mind telling me about your eyes?"

"Err… I-it's just… an h-heritage f-from my f-family b-b-blood…" she answered. _Okay, I had enough of this 'eye' thing, thanks!_

"U-umm… I-if you d-don't mind, I-I want to g-go back to c-class…" said Hinata as she stood up.

"Wait, Hinata, I still have one more question for you" said Suzuki, reaching for her hand. _Okay, now it's getting on my nerves… why does everyone seem to like to touch me?_ Hinata frowned. Suzuki saw her frown and let go of her immediately.

"Well, sorry 'bout that. Didn't mean to scare you… Anyway, back to the question. Are you always stammering like that?"

"Uh… Uh-huh, I-I… g-guess… Why?"

"May I know the reason? Is it a habit or what?"

"W-well… m-my h-h-habit, perhaps… I-I'm always n-nervous when I m-meet s-someone new…"

"…Ah, I know! I have some tea that helps people to relax. I bet you'll be better, and hopefully your stammer will be cured too. If you like, you can come anytime you want, and I'll prepare the tea for you. How does that sound?" he suggested. Hinata frowned deeper; how should she reply him?

_If I say 'No', he will think that I'm ungrateful. But if I say 'Yes', it could be worse. Neji-kun surely beat Suzuki-sensei into pulp if he found there were only two of us in the same room… right? _Hinata thought. She clasped her hands together nervously. Suzuki watched her became nervous, and he wondered why.

"Hinata, we should go back to our class. The bell is already ringing"

Neji's deep and huffed tone voice right behind Hinata made her startle that she jumped almost 3 feet from ground. Fortunately, Suzuki caught her and pulled her to his body, so she didn't fall.

UN-fortunately, Neji misread the action. In his eyes, he saw a flirtatious doctor **HUGGING** his precious Hinata. He also saw how red her face was. About 1 minute passed with awkward silence. Slowly, Neji walked towards the now opened door. He didn't looked back at Hinata, or said any word to her.

Hinata just stood there, stunned, watching Neji's retreating figure. _Something's wrong,_ she thought, _I thought that he would at least drag me out of here, but now he didn't even say a word._ Before walking out from the room, she bowed to Suzuki.

"T-thanks for the I-invitation. I-I will t-think a-about that. N-now, if you'll e-excuse me…" not wanting to wasted anymore time, she headed quickly to where Neji had gone before. Suzuki just watched the teenage girl dashing out from his room. _This would be interesting,_ he thought, a smirk plastered on his pretty face. And then he closed the door that Hinata forgot to close.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji's quick pace made loud thumps that echoed through the empty corridors. Every student was already inside the classroom.

Why? 

"Neji-kun!" Hinata called out him.

Why am I acting weird? 

"Neji-kun! Wait!" she ran faster to catch up to him.

_Seeing her so close with another man… unusually, I felt mad._

Finally Hinata caught him. She held his hand while she took deep breaths, her eyes closed.

_But this time, I feel something different._

He stared at her sweaty and reddened face.

Yes, I still feel angry, but… 

Hinata opened her eyes to meet his eyes. The same pearl-white eyes as hers, but still there were difference; her eyes held gentleness, while his held coldness.

_I also feel hurt._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: Holla! So waddya think? I'm sorry if this story a little bit melancholy… Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. I just to occupy by SephirothXTifa fanfic, and also I'm in the mood to drawing! That's why I hadn't touched my fanfic for about, what? 3 weeks? 1 month? I know it's terrible, but I'm a moody person… By the way, REVIEW, okay?


	10. Realization

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon lover**

**Author's Note: **Hug and kiss all reviewers I'm back! Still with that horrible writer's block… and laziness. I'm really reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry for not updating this story for such a loooong time… so much school's stuff to do (hey, I'm a third grade student, I've to do so much things and exams before graduation, right? But with all my joy I say this: MY EXAMS IS OVER!!! WELCOME MY BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR'S HOLIDAY!!!) and my computer just broken… So sorry…

Well, thanks again to Whee XD for your proofread! I love you!

**Disclaimer: **I own my dog. Wait. It was my friend's dog. So I don't own Naruto (what's the connection?!)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chapter 10: Realization 

Weird.

Neji was acting weird.

He almost fell from stairs. Weird. (Shinobi had good reflexes, didn't they?)

He almost stepped into girl's bathroom. Double weird. (Although he looked A LOT like girl, so maybe no one realized it)

And he almost PEED in the BUCKET. Anything could get weirder? (…No comment…)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"He WHAT?!"

"U-umm… like I said before, he…"

"He peed in the bucket."

"N-no, almost…"

"Peed in the bucket. I get it."

"M-Mina-san…"

That night, after they had dinner, Mina came to Hinata's room.

"Okay, okay. ALMOST. But… how did you know that? You were stalking him into the boy's bathroom? OMG Hinata-chan, I don't know that behind your innocent face you're a stalker!"

"NO, I'M NOT! Mina-san, don't get the wrong idea. I was told by his friend when I waited for him." Hinata could feel her face was all red. And she became redder when she saw Mina's shocked expression.

'Wow, that's the first time Hinata-chan spoke - er...screamed at me without stuttering! Horray for that!' Mina thought, though her expression did not change. Hinata lowered her head. She couldn't believe that she just shouting at her senpai. Her SENPAI, GODDAMMIT!!

'I think I'll need anger management…' she thought.

"I-I'm sorry I was s-shouting at y-you, Mina-san… b-b-b-b-but…"

Mina growled. Great. Now she was stuttering again.

"Heh. Never think 'bout that. By the way, how about your first day in this school? Is it fun? Or… terrible?"

"I-if I may r-recall, maybe b-both."

"Both? How come?"

"F-first time, it's been fun. All of my classmates are fun and kind. But at first break, there was some p-problem…"

"What problem?"

"T-there are some boys that… wanted to…"

"…Hit on you. I know that. I had that experience too when I was a freshman. That sucked. But it can't be helped. I know that I'm kinda pretty, so I can do nothing of it."

'So full of herself… like Sakura and Ino…' Hinata smiled, 'they're pretty and they know it clearly.'

"And since you're cute, I already guessed that all the boys will moon over you."

Now, her face was totally red. She was so flattered, but she also felt sad.

'If only it was Naruto-kun or Neji-kun who said that…' she thought bitterly.

…

……

………

Wait.

Neji-kun?

'Why am I thinking of him? And why am I worrying about what he thinks of me?'

Unconsciously, she bit her thumbnail. She always did that every time she got nervous. But she had left that habit since a year ago. Since she confessed her feelings to Naruto…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

** Flashback**

"N-ne, N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata stood in front of him and fidgeting her finger, her face all red.

"Hm? What is it Hinata-chan?" He gave her one of his bright and brilliant smiles.

"I j-just want to tell you s-something…"

"Sure, go ahead! But be sure to make it really quick, coz I'm so hungry!!"

"W-well… I- I- I really like you, Naruto-kun!" she blurted.

"Huh?"

"Ever since we were kids, I already liked you. Loved you. I always knew how hard you try to make everyone notice you, to acknowledge you. I also know how people despise you, but you never gave up. And now you come back, making the villagers acknowledge you. They feel proud of you. And my feelings of you… they grow bigger. So I beg you, Naruto-kun… please accepts my feelings."

She spoke without any stammer, but she was all red. And there stood Naruto; his face told us that he didn't get the point (in any other words, he didn't understand). Hinata swore she could see a gear working inside his head. After 5 minutes passed with silence, Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Umm Hinata-chan, I'm so happy. But you know…"

Hinata lifted her head to face Naruto. She had gotten this bad feeling when Naruto said 'But'. She had gotten a feeling that Naruto will reject her…

"I will always love Sakura. Although she'll never forget that Sasuke-teme, I'll always love her. But I love you like my little sister, really, Hinata-chan…"

"I-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun. N-no hard feelings. Really." Oh great. Her stammer was back.

"But Hinata-chan…"

"I-it's really okay, Naruto-kun. But I-I got to go home now. Otou-san w-wanted me to training at h-home with Neji-niisan. And y-you said before that you hungry. S-shouldn't you go and get s-something to eat?"

She gave him a small smile before turning her back and ran away from him. Naruto could only watched her retreating back. He couldn't see the tears that flowing freely from her eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata was hiding in the barn, not far away from her garden. She sat in a fetal position, crying. Though, her grief didn't last too long; Neji had found her.

"Hinata-sama? Why are you hiding in this place? Hiashi-sama is looking for you."

Neji took a good look of her. She was… lost. Frail. Her hair a mess, her eyes puffy and red. And she couldn't stop crying.

"N-N-N-Neji-niisan, I-I-I'm al-r-r-right. I-it just… I-I w-w-want to be alone… t-tell Otou-san that I-I'll meet him once I'm c-c-calm again…" she chocked in every single word due she was crying so much. Neji only looked down at her, and without any words he sat, right beside Hinata. Hinata stared at him in bewilderment, wanting to open her mouth to ask him why he choose to accompany her rather than to go to her father's place, when Neji placed his finger to her opened mouth to shush her.

"It's alright. I'll be with you until you calm down. I don't know what happened to you, all I know is that you need someone at your side. And I'll be that person."

Hinata blushed. Okay, she really needed comfort from someone, but she never expected that Neji, of all people, is the person to do so. She stopped crying, and glanced at him.

'Does he care about me?' Hinata thought. His stoic expression made Hinata doubt her thought. 'He just wants to make me feel better, because I'm her cousin, a Main House member, and the heiress of the Hyuuga. Just like that, nothing special.'

Tears flowed down again. Hinata let her head fell, and she bit her thumbnail. She felt her heart hurt again, just like when Naruto rejected her. But why? Why did she feel so sad and hurt because of another boy besides Naruto?

Neji noticed how her body was trembling again.

Though he couldn't see her face, he knew that Hinata was crying again. He saw that her bitten thumbnail began to redden and a second later it was bleeding. He gently took her hand away from her mouth. Hinata starred at him with guilty look on her face. Neji turned his head to face her with that I-will-be-scolding-you look.

Hinata-sama, you shouldn't have bit your thumbnail like that. It was inappropriate for a girl and a heiress like you." Oh yeah, he scolded her. 'And then he would lecture me,' Hinata was sure about that.

"You shall stop your bad habit like fidgeting with your fingers, and biting your thumbnail. It's just… not proper for such a pretty and sweet girl like you to do a bad habit like that."

'See, he was lecturing me agai- wait…'

What did he say in his last sentences?

She shifted her head quickly. TOO quickly. She didn't know how CLOSE she was to Neji's face, so…

THUD 

Her bare forehead knocked against metal surface of his forehead protector, and it hurt so much that she didn't see a slight blush on Neji's face.

'Our noses almost touching', Neji thought, and in a mere second his cold expression was regained.

'My head hurts… is that made from titanium?' Hinata cried silently, her hands rubbed her sore forehead.

Neji sighed. 'Such a clumsy heiress we have' Neji noted in his mind. He watched her rubbing her forehead. Suddenly, he reached out to get hold of her right hand. Hinata let out a squeak at his sudden action. A tear was streaking down from her eye.

"W-what?"

"Does it hurt?"

"H-huh? Oh, y-you meant my h-head? N-no, it wasn't hurt that m-much… b-but it's alright now…"

"No, I didn't ask about your head."

'Oh, such a caring cousin,' Hinata bitterly thought.

Neji looked at her with a slight concern. He moved his hand which holding Hinata's hand, and placed them on her chest.

"I'm asking about your heart. Does it hurt?"

"…"

"…"

The tears were flowing down for the nth time.

"N-N-Neji-niisan **sob** I-it d-d-does h-hurt **sob** I d-don't know t-that **sob** b-broken h-heart could h-hurt so m-much **sob**…" she put herself in fetal position again. Neji felt a little guilty to make Hinata remember about her broken heart.

Before he could calculate what he was doing, his arms already wrapped around her petite and trembling body. Hinata stiffened as she felt his warmth surround her in his embrace. And for the first time of his entire life, Neji lost his words.

"I…" he tried to broke the silence.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

But it's only made they heart beat faster.

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

After Neji finally regained his composure, he told her,

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. I will always be at your side. If you want to cry, I'll lend you my shoulder."

Hinata starred at Neji with her teary eyes before she leapt onto him and started crying on his shoulder. Neji didn't mind about her tears damped his clothes, no, he didn't care about himself right now. All he cared about now was his Hinata-sama.

They stayed like that for about half an hour. When Hinata finally stopped crying, she released herself from his embrace. Her eyes were terribly puffy and red, but a smile appeared from her tiny lips.

"T-thank you so m-much, Neji-niisan… I f-feel better right n-now…"

"It's alright, Hinata-sama"

"…"

"…"

"N-Neji-niisan?" she lowered her head.

"Hnn?"

"P-please… Always b-be my s-side… Always c-comforting m-me…" she blushed as she spoke to him.

No reply.

"N-Neji-niisan?" she looked up to see his face. A smirk plastered on his face.

"Don't worry, Hinata-sama. I will never leave you alone. It's my oath to you."

** End of Flashback**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata jerked from her trance, surprising Mina who sat besides her, reading a magazine she brought. She looked at Hinata like she just saw a ghost. Hinata just sat there, eyes opened wide, a blush crept upon her face. Hinata wanted, really badly, to smack herself.

'Why didn't I realize it from the very beginning?'

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? Are you sick? Your face looks so pale"

But it seemed that Hinata couldn't hear anything right now. She sank again into her deep thought.

'I… I don't need Naruto to always stay beside me'

"Hinata-chan? Now you're really creeping me out!" Mina whined as she shook Hinata's shoulder to make her come back to the world. She thought that Hinata was in a coma with her eyes open.

'Who I really need is… Neji-kun'

"Hinata-chan?! Please wake up!! Hinata-chaan!!!" Her scream echoed through the dorm's building.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A/N: so there it is… I hope this chapter was good… Nah, I doubted that… . 

Well, since I already on holiday, I hope that I can post the next chapter earlier than the last time… I predict this story begins to complicate, and hopefully Mattie will appear next chapter! I miss him though XP

Well, just click the review button! I miss to get review too, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XD


	11. WTF! Mattie, The Cupid!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon lover**

**Author's Note: **Hula! Back again! I was so happy for my holly-day (not holiday, but HOLLY-DAY), and I want to say this: MY BEAUTIFUL HOLLY-DAY IS OVER!! END!! NADA!! TTTT

I know I'm such a big liar, I said I would update soon but... there's so much things happened...

BTW, this is NOT PROOFREAD!! Once this story is proofread, I'll post the fixed one. So sorry if my grammar was killing you...

**Disclaimer: Humming** I don't own anyone in this story **Humming**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 11: WTF?! Mattie, The Cupid?! **

'Who I really need is… Neji-kun'

Yes it is.

She was really sure about that.

But…

How was his feeling about her?

It seemed that Neji mad at her. He hated her.

Again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji laid on top his bed. His blank eyes stared the ceiling. He tried to recall about 'The Day'. The day he felt hurt. Because of Hinata. Just to think about it made him angry. With himself. It just no way that he felt hurt because of one girl. Heck, of course he _ever_ felt hurt, but it was physical wound. Not this _abstract_ wound. And Neji hated all about abstract thing. It made him clueless, and he was the _genius_. He felt that he was being fooled, and as a genius, he also hated being fooled. The Genius, nevertheless a Shinobi, being fooled? God would laugh at him.

Not to mention Hiashi too.

"Hinata…"

Saying her name made Neji twitched. There was a strange taste devoured in his mouth. First sweet, but later it tasted bitter. Sweet as her smile, but it turn bitter when he saw her smiling at the other boy.

"Hinata…"

Again, he said her name, and again the strange taste devoured in his mouth. He never felt this way before. All because of one girl. One special girl. A dazzling girl, a nymph. And it revealed to Hyuuga Hinata, the shy and timid Shinobi, the heiress of Hyuuga, and _his_ cousin. His own cousin, still the same blood of him.

'How could this happen to me? Why I felt this way? And to my cousin, no less. What Hiashi-sama will do if he knows that I… fall in love with his daughter?'

He shut his eyes. This thoughts were troubled him. Why, the first time he ever felt love, it had to be _her_? It just not made a sense. He knew it really well.

Ever since the day he comforted her from her broken hearted.

Ever since the day he vowed to her to always be at her side.

He knew that day was the day of his fall.

He knew that Hinata still cherished Naruto. He knew that she still hoping Naruto would accept her feeling. And he knew that he never get his chance with Hinata.

Ouch.

He felt hurt.

Again.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next morning Hinata woke up with puffy and teary eyes. She didn't know how she must face Neji, for now she realized her feeling towards him. Not to mention how Neji acted to her at their last encounter. Ever since Neji met Suzuki-Sensei and Asahi Juna, he acted back to his old self. The one that always ignored her, that always despised her.

'Why is everyone that I like always ignoring me?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Later that morning, Hinata already waited in front of his window (yeah, she climbing to his room _again_), determined to get any explanation why Neji ignored her. But she quickly disappointed to find that Neji wasn't in his room. She listened carefully, tried to hear any sounds from bathroom, but she didn't hear anything. She knew that if Neji found out that she was coming into his room without his permission, Neji would hate her more. And she didn't want it to be happening. So she just strode down, walked ahead to school's gate. A sadness and disappointed crept on her face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji felt guilty to left Hinata behind, but he wasn't ready to face her, yet. He just couldn't find any excuse why he had acted harsh to her. He smirked slightly.

'Excuse is only for weak people, and I'm not _the_ weak one' he thought. Sweet.

But in case of _her_, he _was_ weak. Bitter.

He needed excuse. Only for her.

Why everything about her had to be sweet and bitter.

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

So it had no answer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Good morning, Hinata-san. Hm, you look pale. Are you alright?"

"G-good morning, Asahi-san. I-I'm alright…"

Juna took a seat in front of her. He wasn't too convinced. She did _really_ pale, and now she looked paler as he leaned closer to her. Noticed to her discomfort, he smiled slightly.

"No need to be scare, Hinata-san. Oh, and please, call me Juna, okay?"

"H-hai…"

"By the way, where's your overprotected cousin? I didn't see him anywhere. He didn't accompany you to school this morning?"

"Umm… a-actually, y-yes… I-it seems t-that he l-left early… W-we kind of having some p-problem yesterday…"

Hinata didn't see a flash in Juna's eyes. He nodded, as if he confirmed something.

"In other words, because of this problem, he didn't want to see you? Is that right?"

"I… I d-don't know… I h-hope it wasn't…"

He placed his hand on hers in comforting gesture. Hinata flinched a little, but she didn't pull her hand from the contact. There was a tiny hope that Neji, by any chance, passed by, seeing her with Juna, and then emerged into classroom and pulled her from the boy. But as the time passed, there weren't any signs of Neji. She felt a pang in her heart.

"Don't worry, Hinata-san. Even if Neji dumped you, you still have me."

Hinata startled from her space. What was he just said?

"E-eh? W-what d-do you m-mean?"

Juna gave her a warm smile, and he held both of her hands with his. He looked straight into her eyes, and his words flowing like sweet honey.

"I like you, Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cliffhanger?

…

…

…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Not yet!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was lunch break already. Neji ate his food at the roof silently. There weren't another people at there, so he could catch some peaceful moment. But his silence didn't last long because there was an intruder who seemed like lost his way and ended up at roof. And this one wasn't an ordinary intruder; he was a special.

A _ver_y special _hardcore_ intruder.

**Mattie.**

Neji was really pissed. Truly freaking annoyed. Why, all of the people in the school who had to be there, had to be _him_?

"Yo, child. I never expect to meet you here… I just thinking to get some fresh air at the roof, and I saw you here. I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" he gave Neji the widest smile/grin/smirk Neji ever seen in the world that even could put Naruto or Kisame in shame.

"To be honest, you _are_ disturbing my peaceful lunchtime. Now if you don't mind, Principal, you may stay quite or I shall ask you to leave" he said in an I'm-really-piss-so-be-quite-or-I'll-seriously-make-you-bungee-jumping-from-roof-without-rope voice.

Mattie seemed didn't notice (or he just ignoring) the tone. He flopped down beside Neji and fixed his triangle-shaped-glittery-golden-colored sunglasses which way too shiny below the sunlight that nearly blinded Neji with its flashing. Hell, it shinier than Gai-sensei or Lee's smiled that could put those two in the deepest abyss of indignity.

"See, child, I can see that you are troubled. Care to tell me what troubled you? I'll see if I can help you" He spoke in fatherly way. Neji almost caught off guard because of this, but he snapped the thought of Mattie being fatherly. Mattie and fatherly couldn't be put in same sentences, ya know?

"Cut it off. You just want to get some gossip don't' you?"

"Ouch. That's hurt. Why you seemed like you never trust me, Nemi-chan?"

Neji chocked his food.

'So this stupid old man still believed that I'm a _girl_? I know I shouldn't put that story up!'

(Confused? Read again **Chapter 06:** **Solving The Mystery! **Will ya? .)

He rubbed his mouth with his napkin (yeah, he always bought one, everywhere and every time)

"Please, just call me Neji. And yes, I _never_ trust you" Neji said coolly. He already lost his appetite when Mattie came. He gathered the leftover lunch and ready to leave when Mattie cheerfully said,

"It's about Hinata-chin, right?"

Neji stopped at his track for mere seconds and then he proceeded to walk again when Mattie continued, this time in serious tone.

"You like her, but you denied your feeling. You wanted her to be yours, but instead you walk away from her. You hated the way she haunted your every dreams and thoughts, but actually you hated yourself the most to fallen easily to a girl. Is that right, Neji-kun?"

Neji was sweat dropped. Every word struck him deeply. He stopped completely, too shocked at how true Mattie's words about him. He just stood there, hearing every word Mattie said to him.

"You felt hurt every time she near another boy. You felt hurt every time she smile to another boy. You felt hurt every time she was with another boy than you. And you know what it's called, Neji?"

Neji turned his body so that he could face Mattie. Mattie still sat at the same spot with one of his legs crossed and the other one was pulled to his chest, his arms crossed over his chest. Neji could feel his keen eyes through his sunglass looking at him directly. Neji managed to creaked although his throat was dry.

"And what is it called, then?"

Mattie gave him a knowing smile.

"It called jealous."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji froze.

He… jealous?

Of Hinata?

So the pang in his heart every time Hinata with another boy was… jealous?

…

Damn.

Neji was fallen into a cobweb, called love.

He was a dragonfly, the prey of love.

And jealousy is the spider that ready to consume him, poisoned him.

Poisoned his feeling towards the butterfly.

Hinata.

'Am I love you so deeply, Hinata?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"No…"

Mattie tilted his head.

"I… I not love her…"

Neji could felt his hands shaking hardly.

"No… I CAN'T love her…"

"Why can't?"

Neji snapped at Mattie.

"Why can't? WHY CAN'T?! SHE'S MY COUSIN FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND WHAT WILL HIASHI-SAMA THINK IF HE KNOW THAT I'M, A MERE BRANCH HOUSE FAMILY FALL IN LOVE WITH HIS DAUGHTER, THE HEIRESS OH HYUUGA? NO, I JUST CAN'T LOVE HER!"

Mattie stood up and dusted his yukata. He walked towards Neji and suddenly…

SLAP 

Neji backed away. The left side of his face was red. Painfully red. He was totally shock.

Did Mattie just slap Neji?

Did that weirdo principal just slap Neji, a Shinobi, not to say a Jounin and an ANBU?

This world is going down to hell.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"You bastard!"

Neji dashed to Mattie with his Byakugan activated, hands stretched out, ready to attack him. But Mattie just dodged him easily and caught his hand and then he tackled the boy. Neji fell hard to the ground, and before he could even move Mattie sat at the back of him, his hand pinned down his head while the other hand grabbed both of his hands and put it on his back.

"H-how?"

"Well child, I _am_ Hiashi's old friend, and I was the one who ever beat him up aside his family and other Shinobi. Note that."

Neji squirmed but not to avail. Yet Mattie tightened his grab on his.

"Boy, see, you need to cooling down your head. Desperately. Now before I leave you alone, I say it for once: Don't deny the fact that you love Hinata. In fact, you must find a way to get her and make Hiashi approve you as Hinata's lover. You won't die trying, ya know? Just keep trying. First thing first, let Hinata know about your feelings." With that, he slowly got off from Neji and walked towards the door. Neji still laid down there, tried to understand what Mattie said before.

'In other words, I have to confess my feeling to her.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mattie strode alongside the school's garden. He already shot the boy with the arrow, and now it was the girl's turn to be shoot by the Arrow of Cupid.

It's gotta be an easy job.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata was wandering at the garden when she accidentally bumped into someone. Yep, it was Mattie.

"Hinata-chin Just the person I was looking for!"

"Oh, s-s-sorry, Principal for b-bumping at you… W-why you were looking f-for me?"

"Hinata-chin call me Mattie! Or I won't answer your question!"

What a spoiled brat.

"W-well okay… M-Mattie, why you were l-looking for me?"

"Let's take a walk while we talking, okay?"

"Y-yes…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

For the next five minutes they just walked in silence, and Hinata began to suspicious. It wasn't like Mattie, to be silent for 5 minutes straight. Finally Mattie spoke,

"Hinata-chin, how was Neji-kun?"

"H-huh?"

"Did he ignoring you? I can se it from your face" he dropped down his silly voice and used the serious tone he did when he talked to Neji. Hinata immediately felt nervous.

"I-I-I g-guess…he d-did ignoring m-me…" Hinata lowered her eyes. She couldn't face Mattie.

She didn't want to see sympathetic look Mattie gave to her. She didn't want to look weak.

"Are you feel sad that Neji ignoring you?"

She shook her head.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Then, Hinata-chin… why are you crying?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I-I'm so confused"

Her body was shaking.

"I t-thought he'd c-changed. I-I thought he didn't h-hate me anymore"

Tears flowed down one by one.

"He's so k-kind to me. He's always watching over m-me. Y-yet he's ignoring me again. Why?"

She fell to her knees, hands covering her face.

"A-and then I realized that he's the only one that I n-need. But it was t-too late, Neji hate me again!"

Mattie watched her crying. When he felt that it was enough, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Hinata suddenly stopped crying. She slowly looked into Mattie.

"Hinata-chin, Neji-kun doesn't hate you"

"H-he d-doesn't?"

"No. He just confused, just like you."

"R-really?"

"And…"

"And?"

"He also jealous."

"N-Neji-kun… jealous?"

"Yep. That's why he'd be ignoring you all day. He doesn't want you to see him in his mental state right now."

"H-how is it… possible?"

"That's because he care about you. Hinata-chin, Neji-kun loves you."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile… 

" How is the state of the plan?"

"Not really good. I failed to get her."

"So she rejected you?"

** Flashback**

"I like you, Hinata. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She just stared at him in disbelief. And then she slowly pulled her hands from his grasp. She gave him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I love someone else."

** End of Flashback**

"What a shame. By the way, just continue to Plan B."

"Roger."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"N-N-Neji-kun… l-l-loves… me…?"

"Yes. So Hinata-chin, just give him some time to contemplate. When the times come, he mustn't ignore you again."

"Y-yes… I will… t-thank you so m-much, Mattie. I feel better n-now."

"Nah, don't ever think 'bout it. Hmm… are you sure you're feeling better? You still look kinda pale, Hinata-chin. How about you go to the hospital and I tell Kirine-sensei that you sick, okay?"

"N-no, Sir, y-you shouldn't do t-that. I-I'm r-really okay."

"No denial, Hinata-chin. I'm the Principal in here, and I said that you should go to the hospital. Now, scram."

Hesitantly, she walked to hospital direction.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"E-excuse me…"

"Oh it's you, Hinata. What's your business in here? Is your cousin injured again? Hey you look so pale! Come inside, quickly!"

Hinata sat at the chair in front of Suzuki's desk.

"A-am I really that p-pale?"

"Well, you're as pale as ghost! Did you have breakfast this morning?"

"N-no…"

"Lunch?"

"N-neither…"

"Tsk. You have to eat properly, Hinata. Just wait a second, I'll make some tea for you."

"T-thanks… sorry t-to make you b-busy…"  
"Hinata, it's my obligation. Well, you can lie on bed of you want. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to make the tea. Just make yourself comfort, okay?"

Suzuki gave Hinata the sweetest smile she ever seen, and then he disappeared behind a white door.

Hinata decided to keep sitting rather than to lie down on bed. After 6 minutes, Suzuki got out from his room, which he kept opened. He carried a tray with two cups, filled by hot tea. The smell of jasmine spread through the room. He put down the tray on his desk, and gave Hinata one of the cups. Hinata murmured a "thank you" and sipped her tea. A taste of jasmine filled her mouth. Suzuki took a sip from his cup too.

"Mmm… the tea is d-delicious"

"Thank you. It's my favorite tea, a jasmine tea. It can make us relax."

"Y-yeah, I r-really need to relax for a w-while."

While she took another sip, Hinata caught a glimpse of something metallic from inside Suzuki's room. She squinted, and she figured that it must be a forehead protector, belonged to a Shinobi.

'But who is the Shinobi? Are there another Shinobi besides me and Neji? And the mark… it seems it's Cloud…'

Just when Hinata wanted to ask Suzuki about the forehead protector, she felt so dizzy, and then she slumped at the chair. Before she lost her consciousness, she saw an evil smirk crept on Suzuki's face.  
She was in danger. 

"Neji-kun, help… me…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** CLIFFHANGER!!! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh, I'm such an evil…

But I have to admit; it was the longest and the best chappie I ever made! Waddya ya think?

And... ATTENTION!! Due to my school's activity is keep busier from time to day, I don't know when I will update the next chapter. I know it sounds lame and lime... Oh, i'm such a bad writer... So sorry to you guys...


	12. Go Get Her, Neji!

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon lover**

**Author's Note:** Back, back, back, I just come back. Enough talking, let's start the story!

Umm… not proofread yet. I'm too haste to update my story, so sorry for the grammatical error… Don't worry; I'll fix the story later…

**Disclaimer:** You all already know who owns Naruto… Yep, it's not me…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 12: Go Get Her, Neji!**

"_N-Neji-niisan?"_

"_Hnn?"_

"_P-please… Always b-be my s-side… Always c-comforting m-me…"_

"…"

"_N-Neji-niisan?"_

"_Don't worry, Hinata-sama. I will never leave you alone. It's my oath to you."_

And he just failed her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Suzuki brought Hinata to an open field in the middle of forest. Juna leaned under a big oak tree, waiting for him.

"You got her?"

"Yeah. It's easier than I thought before. I just gave her drugged tea, and _voila_, she fell into my arm" He said as he leaned down Hinata to the ground.

"Pervert"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are. Ne, Nao-san, how about her cousin? Are you sure he didn't follow you?"

"Well, I'm quite sure no one had followed us, but I think we better move now before he use his Byakugan. Remember, he's the Genius from Hyuuga clan."

"I understood. Let's move. It took us four days till we reach Kumogakure."

Suzuki just wanted to pick the unconscious girl again when Juna slapped his hand off of Hinata. The boy gave him sly smile, and then he picked her up. Suzuki shot him a confused look.

"Na-ah, keep your hands away from the princess. You just want to touch her breast, don't you?"

"Juna-kun, I don't want to touch her breast… well, maybe a little. Damn, why she have those big breast? Shit… Hey, aren't you wanted to touch it too, Juna-kun?"

Juna hit him very _hard_. He was blushing a little.

"I'm not a pervert like you, Nao-san. Come on, we should go now. We just waste time here. Neji must be looking for her right now"

"Okay, okay… Damn, just the fact that you're the Jounin here can't make you ordering me around, see?"

"Whatever"

He jumped over the trees; Hinata on his arm and Suzuki towed behind him. As they were moving, Hinata unconsciously clutched deeper to Juna's shirt, and accidentally brushed her breast with his chest. Juna could feel blood rushed to his face.

'Damn, Nao-san's pervert-ness just getting into me…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Nothing could compare the anger of Neji. None. And nothing could compare his shame. Hiashi told him to always take care of her, always protect her. But now he failed not only Hiashi, but also _her_. He failed his promise, his oath to her. And that was because of his stupidity. He left her alone; he left from her side.

"Hinata… I'm sorry…"

_Neji-kun!_

"I…"

_Neji-kun! Wait!_

"I'm such a pathetic…"

_I-it d-d-does hurt_

"I'm worse than trash…"

_P-please…_

"Even trash won't leave someone he promised to protect,"

_Always b-be my s-side_

_//Why d-did y-you leave me a-alone? Neji-niisan?//_

"I'm a weakling."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A sound of someone stepping closer to him made Neji jerked from his thought. It was Mattie. His face, which always looked like a jester, now was shrouded by anxiousness. Mattie now was standing beside Neji; a hand rose. Neji didn't even flinch nor he was blinking as the hand met with his head.

"What are you doing, moron?! If you keep standing over there just pouting and sulking, they'll surely out of our reach!" Mattie shouted.

"They?" Neji asked lazily. Damn, his tone rivaled Shikamaru!

"Suzuki Nao and Asahi Juna. I found this letter in Suzuki's room, along with some belonging of Asahi boy. So I guess that they cooperating,"

"They… I know they wanted Hinata…" Neji hissed. Now he would put Orochimaru into the pit of shame. He grabbed the letter from Mattie.

"_To whoever found this letter,_

_Hyuuga Hinata is in our hand. _

_P.S: To Hyuuga Neji, now the Cloud will get their prize back. Tell this to that Head of your fucking clan."_

"I'll kill them for sure," Neji said as he tore the letter into beyond the pieces. But a realization hit him.

"How should I know which direction they were headed? They had gone to everywhere."

Mattie slapped his forehead hardly. A grin, a BIG-LIKE-HORSE grin appeared on his face. He playfully poked Neji's forehead.

"Even a genius got struck when it comes to the one he loved, eh?"

"What do you mean? I'm not struck!" Oh yeah, Neji was irritated. No one could toy with him!

"Why… don't… you… use…" Mattie said slowly as he pointed his index finger to Neji's milky, white eyes, "this family gift, GE-NI-US?"

He was totally struck.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Dark?'

Blink. Blink. Blink.

It was a pitch black.

'Where am I?'

She wanted to move, but her body betrayed her.

'R-rope? Did somebody tied me?'

She struggling, tried to loosen the tied, but a voice stopped her.

"Are you awake?"

It was a familiar voice.

"Hey Nao-san, she's awake."

Her head jerked.

'Nao-san? Suzuki Nao? What is he doing? What drink he gave to me back then?'

"Is she? Are you sure the blindfold is on, Juna-kun?"

'Blindfold?'

"Yeah, yeah…"

'J-Juna-kun? Even A-Asahi J-Juna? What did they want from me?'

"Just how long till we reach Kumogakure?"

'What?'

Suzuki snickered.

'They from Kumogakure?'

"We only move for 3 hours and you already asking how long till we get there? My, my, Juna-kun, you're so funny,"

"No, it's not funny,"

As they kept talking, Hinata tried to concentrate her chakra to her eyes. A mere blindfold was nothing to compare with her Byakugan.

Or at least it should be.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!!!"

Pain struck into her eyes. It feels like hundred folds of lightning were striking her.

"Oops, we forgot to tell her,"

"It seems to be…"

Steps.

A hand reached out to her face.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-san. We forgot to tell you that the blindfold has chakra seals. You can't flow your chakra into your eyes, or else you'll be stricken by immense pain."

'T-too l-late…'

The hand patted her head.

"I'm really sorry, Hinata-san. Actually, I don't want to do this to you. When I said that I like you, I really meant it. But… well, job is job."

"A-Asahi-san…"

He put his index finger to her mouth.

"I told you to call me Juna, right?"

"W-what do you w-want from m-me?"

"Just like the old time. Kumogakure wanted your special eye. Yep, we still want your Byakugan."

Juna let go his finger away from Hinata.

"Once again, sorry for this, Hinata-san. Please endure for a couple days, okay?"

Hinata kept quiet. There was only one thought in her mind.

'Neji-kun… what are you doing now?'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"So? Can you see them?"

"I'm trying here," he said, slightly annoyed.

"…"

"…"

"Hey…"

"Shut up,"

"But…"

"I said shut up,"

"You're not even listening what I'm gonna say!"

"Just shut the hell up! I need to concentrate to use the Byakugan, weirdo!"

"You call me what?!"

"Weirdo,"

"Remember boy, I still your principal!"

"I don't care! Can you see, right now our top priority is to find Hinata?! Now keep quiet, I almost find them!"

Mattie held his hand.

"Excuse me, _our_ top priority? I'm sorry boy; it's all _your_ top priority. I'm not going to join this kidnapping or Byakugan matters. Suit yourself, kid."

"Wha-"

Too late. Mattie already ran away.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ne, Hinata-san…"

"…"

"Please, cooperate with us. We don't like it too, kidnapping you for just your eyes or whatever our leader wants. It just…"

"Juna-kun. Don't say another word. You just gonna spoil everything, you know? Besides, I like to kidnap you, Hinata,"

"!"

"Nao-san, you should watch your mouth too. See Hinata-san, never mind to whatever Nao-san said to you. He's a perverted jerk,"

"You too, Juna-kun,"

"And has a foul mouth. You don't have to listen him, but I beg you, please listen to what I said to you, and believe every word in it. You can trust me,"

"N-no…"

"Huh?"

"No…"

"What did you-"

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU NOR I BELIEVE YOU! YOU JUST A LIAR!"

Silent.

"Wow…"

Nao had amused smile on his face.

"Finally you're not stutter in every word you say, Hinata,"

A blush appeared on Hinata's face.

Otherwise, Juna had a shocked face.

"Hmm? What is it, Juna-kun?"

"Hi… Hinata-san just… yelled at me…"

"Great, now you're the one who stammering right…"

"COOOOOL!!! NONE GIRL EVER YELLED AT ME!!! HINATA-SAN, I LIKE YOU MUCH, MUCH MORE THAN BEFORE!!!" Juna shouted as he hugged Hinata. Hinata nearly fainted, and Nao just hit Juna's head _hardly_.

"And you called me perverted jerk,"

"Ouch…"

"You _do_ realize that you just ruined your image, do you?"

"Err… _do_ I?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Gotcha!"

Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"Hinata, wait for me,"

He gathered his chakra to his feet and sped off to the forest.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Neji-kun…'

"Hinata-san…"

"Neji…kun…"

"Huh?"

"Hey Juna-kun, we gotta go now!"

"Wait a second! I still need to talk to her!"

"Jeez… Okay, I'll give you 5 minutes, and then we better go or else her cousin will find us."

"Understood… but I need to talk with her privately,"

"Okay, okay… Damn, you're so demanding!"

Nao walked away from the two. When Juna sure that Nao wouldn't watch him, he slowly opened the blindfold. Hinata blinked twice, a look of confusion was appeared on her face.

"Let me show you…"

Juna pulled the bottom of his shirt and he pointed to where his heart belonged. Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"T-that is…"  
"Yes it is… So I really beg you, Hinata-san. Believe me. I'll protect you, and I'm always at your side. I give my life to you…"

_P-please… Always b-be my s-side…_

"Y-you don't have t-to…"

"I like you, Hinata-san. Love you. At least let me soothing your nerve from all of this."

_Always c-comforting m-me…_

"I-I'm sorry… I c-can't l-love you b-back…"

"It's okay. I know that you love someone else,"

Blushed.

"You can just think of me as a very precious friend. It's enough for me,"

Smile.

"Y-yeah…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"JUNAKUUUN!!! HURRY UP!! DON'T FORGET TO BRING HER!"

"There's no need to shout, Nao-san."

Juna walked along with Hinata in his arm, the blindfold was on.

"Just what you guys talked to?" Nao looked at them suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just save your suspicion, we better move now."

Nao shrugged his shoulder. Without any other word, they continued their journey. Hinata clutched to Juna.

'Neji-kun… gomenasai…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hinata! Shit, they moving again!"

Neji ran faster.

'I'm getting closer… Just a bit more…'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"!"

Juna looked at Hinata.

"What is it, Hinata-san?"

"H-he's… coming…"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The group halted.

A figure blocked their road. It was…

"You!"

"Shit. We've been caught,"

"N-Neji…"

"Let go of her."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**A/N:** STOP! I NEED YOUR ATTENTION! I'm looking for a Beta for my newest story. It's a Final Fantasy VII fan fiction, Sephiroth/Tifa pairing. Just send me a message if you interested.

This is the end of the chapter, but not the end of the story! Another cliffhanger, it seems to be… but it's getting closer to the climax… BEWARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!! It might not what you expecting how this story will end… (I'm just said big words. Don't take it seriously ;p)

And I won't continue the next chapter before I get 15 or more reviews for this chap… So click the review button, and showering me with your review! Well, Au Revoir till the next chapter!


	13. The Bittersweet Ending

**(Extra) Ordinary Days**

**By: irish d' salmon lover**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. Just finished my national exam, now I just have to face school's final exam. So delightful. BTW, thanks for all your review. It's so precious to me... oh I feel so corny right now...

**Disclaimer: **I only own the Fan fiction. Oh, and also Nijigakure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapter 13: The Bittersweet Ending**

Clank!

Thud!

Clank! Clank!

_Whissh _

-Scratch-

**"Byakugan!"**

_Shats_**  
**Clank!

"Damn! He got me! Juna-kun!"

"Understand."

-Another scratch-

"Uggh…"

"Neji-kun!"

-Smirk-

"Juna-san! Please, STOP IT!"

She left all her stutter.

A kunai scratched the tied of the blindfold. It soon fell into the ground, left Hinata wide-eyed.

If possible, her eyes went wider than before.

-Blood-

-Someone bleeding-

_-Hard-_

And it was…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Neji-kun!"

The smirk vanished.

And replaced by frown.

"How could you?!"

"Hina-"

"How could you attack Juna-san so viciously?!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"But Hinata, HE KIDNAP YOU!"

She shook her head.

"I-I knew that. But…"

A faint smile appeared on her face.

"H-he promise me… t-that he a-always protect me…"

A pang struck to Neji's heart.

"He could lie,"

"N-no. He's not l-lying."

"How could you so certain?"

"B-because…"

-Teary eyes-

"H-he said that h-he loves me…"

_-Blank-_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Juna-san… his body lying there…'

-What is that?-

'Blood… his blood is… everywhere…'

-No-

'No… no… no, no, no, no, NO!'

She ran to his comatose body.

"Juna-san! Juna-san!"

She shook his body gently.

His head stirred a little.

"Hi…nata… san?"

"You still alive! Thank God!"

She hugged him, carefully not to crush him.

He plastered a faint smile, which soon replaced by a cautious frown.

"Juna-san, what's wrong?"

"Beware… of Nao-san…"

"Huh?"

"He… will continue… this mission… no matter what-"

He coughed. Blood spilled to everywhere.

"Juna-san! Enough talking, just lay here and let me heal you!"

But Juna kept moved his body into sit position.

"He… always continue the mission… no matter what happen,"

Juna looked at Neji.

"You better be careful. He is… one of the strongest Shinobi… from Kumogakure-"

Another bloody coughs.

"Juna-san! You should rest!"

Hinata rested his head on her lap, and then she began to concentrate her chakra. Even though her healing skills were nothing to compare with Sakura, but at least she could stop his bleeding. Neji just watched them with unreadable expression on his face. Sometimes Hinata would take a glance at him, tried to read his expression. But of course, no one ever success to read his expression.

After she finished stopping Juna's blood, she ripped Juna's clothing to wrap the wound. But as soon as she wrapped his last wound, mist began to cover the place.

"It's not ordinary mist," Neji said quietly.

"W-what? H-how do you know about t-that?"

"Is there any blue-colored mist in the world?"

"Oh..."

"Shit."

All the four pale white eyes looking at Juna.

"Nao-san is coming."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Clank!

A kunai whizzed in the air, and if Neji didn't move his head at the last second, it would get his right eye.

"Neji-kun!"

Neji looked at his surrounding.

'It's not a mere mist jutsu… It's a special jutsu!'

Neji activated his Byakugan.

'Che… Even with Byakugan my seeing ability wasn't much different. But I can see more clear than before…'

Neji moved to Hinata's position. He took out a kunai from his holster and gave it to Hinata.

"Use it to defend yourself,"

He glanced at Juna's prone body.

"And him."

Hinata looked at him with her big-rounded-white eyes. She nodded.

"Yes, Neji-kun. I'll try my best."

Neji gave her his usual smirk.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Neji leapt to nobody knows.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hinata held the kunai tightly to her chest. Nobody ever knew how afraid she was. Of course, she had faced identical situation like this, but then she was with her teammates AND with full preparation. And now, she only had Neji to beat Suzuki and one kunai to protect herself and Juna.

A kunai flied to her direction, which she dodged quickly. But as soon as she dodge the kunai, another bunch of shuriken and kunai, completed with explosion tag flied to her.

And she failed to dodge it.

**KA-BOOOM!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Hinata!**"

Neji rushed to her place, but someone -or something- was on his way.

It was Suzuki, or rather, his clone.

-Smirk-

"Humph. A mere clone can't beat me down."

The clone also smirked.

"We'll see, then."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hinata…san… are you alright…?"

"Juna-san! I'm the one who supposed to ask that!"

Hinata rushed to Juna.

The beaten oh-yeah-maybe-I-almost-dead-and-my-blood-spilled-overbundace-but-I'm-still-fucking-alive-coz-I-have-nine-lives-and-everybody-adores-me Juna.

Before the explosion, Juna, with all his might, ran to Hinata and pushed her away.

In consequence, he took the damage from the explosion.

Hinata healed his wounds, but she couldn't do much. The wounds were far too deep and even the previous wounds were opened, she couldn't heal it. Hell, she _wasn't_ Sakura. But she tried her best to close his wounds. As she treated his wounds, Juna fainted.

"Hmm… Poor Juna-kun…"

Hinata startled.

The voice was heard from…

…_Behind her ear._

"AAAA—HMMMMPH!!!"

A hand closed her mouth, as the other hand grabbed both of Hinata's hands and placed it behind her back.

His hot breath tickled Hinata's ear.

"Hinata, Hinata… such a vulnerable girl, aren't you?"

Hinata squirmed, but no avail.

"Juna-kun is stupid too. I already told him not to fallen to our target, but still, youngster never heard what seniors said. Just like a living doll never listened to what its master said because it was too happy to be alive. Don't you agree, Hinata?"

Suzuki nibbled her earlobe, and then whispered huskily to her ear.

"He was a broken doll from the very beginning."

Her eyes began to watery.

"Yeah, I'm the one who made him. Isn't he a beautiful creature?"

Hinata trembled. Tears were flowing down.

"I presume that you already know about the cursed seal. Do you want me to show you how the cursed seal working?"

Hinata's eyes went wider.

Suzuki began to chant some incoherent words.

'A jutsu without hand seals?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!"

'Juna-san?!'

Hinata watched in horror as Juna's body began to glow and his clothes ripped into small pieces. She could see the cursed seal at his right chest. It shaped like a claw that ready to grabbed his heart.

'The seal he showed me before… what kind of cursed seal it is?'

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHHHH!!"**

The claw began to moved like it was entered his body. Juna coughed some blood.

'Juna-san!!'

Hinata wanted to scream, but Suzuki's hand was placed tightly to her mouth. She could only watch Juna with teary eyes, as he kept screamed in agony, until finally the claw tore his back, along with his heart. Hinata held a scream as the claw crushed his heart into millions pieces.

She looked at the body, lying and covered with blood.

Juna was dead.

And Hinata cried hysterically.

Suzuki smirked. He traced her face with his long finger, and he kept moved his finger down to her neck and to her cleavage. Hinata was too shocked; she didn't do anything as Suzuki touched her inappropriately.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Good, good girl. Now, be a good doll and let me take you to Kumogakure-"

-Swisssh-

A shuriken slashed his hand. Suzuki looked at his intruder.

"Let… go… of… her…"

"Excuse me? Did you say anything?"

"LET GO OF HER, YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Suzuki smirked. His once pretty face now looked like a maniac.

"I see that you can finish my special clone. Heck, you truly a genius."

Neji smirked back.

"Of course. It's a wrong decision to let a mere clone fighting over me. Now let go of her!"

Neji frowned as Suzuki really let Hinata go. Without any word, he put her down to the ground.

But as soon as Hinata touched the ground, Suzuki rushed to Neji with kunai in is hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'No'

-Tremble-

'I see blood… again'

-Tremble-

'Juna-san…'

-Tremble-

'He… he…'

_He dead._

'NO! Lie! It's a lie! Lie! Lie! Lie!'

_He dead… because of you…_

'NO! NO! NO! YOU LYING! LIE! LIE! LIE!'

_He dead… because he protected you…_

'Why? Why? Why you told me this?'

_Everyone who protects you…_

'Please…'

_Are…_

'Please don't...'

_Going to…_

'Don't say that!'

_Die._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"KAITEN!"

Neji swirled around, blasted the entire weapon that Suzuki threw at him.

"Is that all you got?! Come one, I know you're more than just swirling around like a windmill!"

Neji changed his stance.

"Oh? What will you perform?"

"Jyuukenhou…"

"Huh?"

"**HAKKE ROKU JYUU YON SHOU**!!"

Neji dashed to Suzuki.

"**HAKKE NI SHOU!**"

"UUGHH!!"

"**YON SHOU!**"

"WHA—"

"**HACHI SHOU!**"

"**JYUU ROKU SHOU!**"

Suzuki was forced to big rock.

"**SAN JYUU NI SHOU!**"

"GAAAH!"

He coughed some blood.

And the big rock began to crack.

Finally…

"**ROKU JYUU YON SHOU!!**"

The rock shattered.

"This is the end."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'In other words… I'm the one who killed him…'

-Bit-

'I… killed Juna-san.'

Blood dripped from her bitten lip.

'I… want… to…'

-Drip drip-

'…Die.'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neji walked over the beaten Suzuki.

"What… do you want? You already won."

"No. It's not finished yet."

Neji pulled him by his shirt, and then he punched him at his face.

"That's for kidnapping Hinata,"

Another punch to his stomach.

"That's for touching her and made her cry,"

And finally, a final kick to his groin. Very _**hard**_.

"And that's,"

He threw the unconscious body into a large tree.

"For killing Juna and made Hinata hysterical."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Are you really wanted to die?_

'Yes…'

_So come…_

'Where to?'

_To a beautiful place to die._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hinata? Where are you?"

Neji looking for her, but she was nowhere to seen.

"Hinata? Damn, **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**"

Still, there was no answer.

"Byakugan!"

He searched for Hinata, and found her.

In such uncomfortable, or maybe critical situation.

**"SHIT!"**

He quickly rushed to Hinata's place.

In no minute, he reached the open field with waterfall, which connected to big river.

And Hinata stood at the edge of the waterfall.

**"HINATA!"**

She jumped into the waterfall.

"DAMN IT! **HINATAAAA!!!**"

He watched the river engulfed Hinata's body. Without thinking, Neji jumped in.

As soon he dove the river, he looking for any sign of Hinata.

But he couldn't find her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It's been half a year after the incident.

But still, there was no news about her.

And he had enough torture for his failure.

From Hiashi, from Hanabi, even his friends blamed him.

Well, his friends never said that or treated him like Hiashi did to him, but Neji knew the look they gave to him.

Accused.

He was a failure.

He was a murderer.

He didn't care about it; no, that meant nothing to him.

He only cared about one thing.

He never said the "word" to her.

"_I love you."_

He never said that to her.

And now, he never had the chance to say the word to her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A month later, it was still the same morning to Neji.

But later, something changed his day.

It started with Lee, stormed into his room, with breaking his window.

_His_ fucking window.

"NEJIIII!!! YOU HAVE TO KNOW THIIIIIIS!!!"

Neji pouted. Lee didn't apologize nor he even looked guilty for broken his window.

"What is it?"

"You won't believe it!"

"How come I believe it if you don't tell me, stupid?"

"OWWW, you **MEAN**!"

"Spit it out, quickly."

"**NO**! You hurt my feeling! I won't tell you!"

"Listen Lee, **YOU BROKE MY WINDOW**!! And now you won't tell me whatever you wanted to tell me?! Fine, I won't train with you anymore!"

"WHAT?! Err… I mean… Humph, just see for yourself."

"See?"

"Come to the gate. You'll know what I mean. Quickly. And I mean **QUICKLY**!!!!"

Lee pulled Neji by his hand, never gave Neji a chance to change his clothes.

People were looking twice at them.

They saw Lee was running with his youthful spirit, pulling Neji along the way, still in his sleeping kimono.

Soon they reached village's gate. There were already a bunch of girls at there, noisy as they saw an artist or idol.

Neji frowned. The girls were Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. They were surrounded something, or rather, someone. What could make the girls so freaked out?

"Is Kakashi-sensei finally get rid his ridiculous mask?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Neji?"

"Yeah. Let go your hand off of me."

"Oops, sorry."

Lee released Neji's hand, and the boys walked toward the girls.

Well, another boys were walked towards their direction, too. They were Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke (The last two had bored and uninterested expression mode ON).

When Neji looked over the girls, he saw the person that been surrounded by the girls, and his eyes almost bulged out from its socket.

It was…

"HEY! It's Hinata-chan, isn't it?"

Damn that loudmouth.

Neji looked at Hinata.

She's… prettier, he thought. Her clothes were no longer all baggy. She wore a short navy yukata with semi-long dark pants. Her hair was tied in ponytail. If it weren't for her white eyes, he would think that she was another person. Because: she was talking happily with the girls, W-I-T-H-O-U-T-S-T-U-T-T-E-R-A-T-A-L-L.

Hinata quickly looked at the Naruto. Neji frowned; he didn't like if Hinata noticed Naruto first than himself. He thought that she would blush like she always did whenever Naruto was near; but his thoughts were quickly replaced by confuses.

She didn't blush.

Not at all.

But…

She screamed.

Hysterically.

And when she saw another boy came at her way, she screamed more.

"What the… I didn't do anything!"

"Hey Hinata-chan? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, why were you screaming when you saw Naruto?"

"Are you feeling too exited to see him again?"

"INO! That's not the point!"

"Sorry…"

"N-n-no… No no no no no no NO!!"

"What—"

"She saw boys, especially the boy with blond hair and blue eyes. That's why she screamed,"

"Who are—"

A tall girl with wavy blonde hair stepped in. Neji recognized her soon.

"Kamiya Kamina-san… is it? What are you doing here?"

Mina looked at Neji. A bright smile that almost rivaled Lee's was appeared on her face.

"Hey! You still recognized me! I'm so flattered!"

"Just answer my question."

"And you still grumpy."

"I'm sorry, but who are you? How do you know Neji and come to this village with Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked Mina politely.

"KYAAAA!! You and your pink hair are cute even if you had a big forehead!! Gosh, you with the long blonde hair are pretty and so totally sexy!! Oh, and you, the brunette girl, your buns are SOOOO cute!! My, Konoha's full of cute girls!"

"Why, thank you…" the three girls blushed.

"Kamiya-san. You're not answering my question."

"Well, sorry Hyuuga. Cute girls go first."

Hinata's ear perked up.

"Hyuu…ga?" she murmured.

All the girls and the boys were surrounded Mina, except Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Neji didn't want to get near to that senior high school girl; Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to greet a stranger while Sasuke thought it was useless.

"Hi, my name is Kamiya Kamina, but just call me Mina. I'm a senior high school student where the Hyuuga studied about 6 or 7 months ago, so I also know about Neji. And why I come with Hinata, that's because I found her."

"Found her?"

"Yep. I found her in Nijigakure when I was having vacation. It was about 1 month ago."

Neji kept silent.

'So that's where she was… No wonder we couldn't find her in Fire country…"

"When I found her, she was in bad condition. No, it's not like she was in comatose or something like that. She just looked so… blank. I greeted the person who took care of her while she was at Nijigakure, and then I asked the woman what was happened to Hinata."

"So… what happened to her?"

"She said that about six months ago, she found Hinata lying at the edge of the river, full of bruise and with blank expression on her face. She firstly thought that Hinata was already dead, but when she approached her, Hinata turned her head to look at her, looking so weak and prone. Since then, she took care of Hinata. When she was about to ask Hinata what happened to her, Hinata said that she doesn't remember anything. She remembers some face and name, but she couldn't place it well. And then…"

"Then?"

"When the woman took Hinata out for a walk, they passed some boys. Hinata began to tremble. But when she saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, she screamed."

"Why?"

"That's because--"

Someone's talking interrupted her.

"Excuse me, are you a Hyuuga? Do you know about my family and me? Please tell me anything you know!"

All heads turned to looking at Hinata who tugged Neji's sleeping kimono. Mina's eyes almost fell from its place.

"HOW?!"

"Why? What's wrong?!"

"She… Hinata isn't supposed to do that!"

"Do what?"

"The woman said that Hinata couldn't see a boy, left alone _touch_ them!"

"And… what's that mean?" Even Shikamaru and Sasuke _showed_ some interest.

"Hinata afraid of the boys. Phobia, to precise. That's it."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**To Be (Or Not To Be?) Continue...**

From the ending title of episode 17 of Samurai Champloo


End file.
